Believe
by sweetiecandy
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, namja yang hidup berkecukupan, berprestasi, 'ace' tim basket, tampan dan masih banyak lagi, dengan keluarga yang kacau. Terkadang baekhyun berpikir, apa alasannya? Chanbaek / Baekyeol. Slight kaisoo and hunhan
1. PROLOG

Believe

Main Cast : ChanBaek / BaekYeol

Slight. KaiSoo and HunHan

Author pernah nulis fic ini sebelumnya, tapi author apus lagi karena menurut author masih kurang memuaskan. Kali ini author betulin lagi fic nya~

SUMMARY:

Byun Baekhyun, namja yang hidup berkecukupan, berprestasi, 'ace' tim basket, tampan dan masih banyak lagi, dengan keluarga yang kacau. Terkadang baekhyun berpikir, apa alasannya?

[PROLOG]

PRANG!

"Kau tidak berguna Byun BaekHyun!"

Seorang namja paruh baya melempar sebuah piring ke kepala seorang namja mungil yang di panggil byun baekhyun.

Namja paruh baya itu, Appa dari baekhyun sedang mabuk -lagi-.

Baekhyun meringis berjalan pelan kamarnya.

Kadang baekhyun merasa appa nya benar. Untuk apa dia lahir? Baekhyun merasa tidak berguna.

.

.

"Hyung! Lagi?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kyung"

Hanya saudaranya ini yang mengerti keadaannya. Do KyungSoo anak dari pamannya. Orangtua kyungsoo bekerja diluarkota. Mereka menitipkan kyungsoo dirumah baekhyun. Baekhyun senang ia masih punya orang yang mengerti meski baekhyun tau tidak mungkin kyungsoo selalu disampingnya.

.

.

"Hey baekhyun!"

"Ada apa sunbae?"

"Hari ini ada pemilihan anggota club basket"

.

.

"Aku sehun yang disana kai dan chanyeol"

"Hm.. lumayan untuk anggota club basket, lagipula banyak sunbae yang sudah lulus"

.

.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Ah.. Luhan~"

.

.

"Kau yang membawaku kesini?"

"Ehm.. begini baekhyun sunbae.."

.

.

Doh knapa prolog nya jadi kacau -_- entahlah.. otak author sudah konslet /? Kalau ada respond bagus dari reader, author akan lebih cepat update kalo kurang ya sebaliknya/? /dilempar/

Ok? '-'

Review ne? (:


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Believe

Main cast : Chanbaek / Baekyeol

Slight. Kaisoo and Hunhan

Rated : T

Warning : typo , boys love, abal, OOC, aneh, de el el. /?

Disclaimer : character disini milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri. Kalo fanfic ini punya author~

.

.

.

PRANG!

"Kau tidak berguna Byun BaekHyun!"

Seorang namja paruh baya melempar sebuah piring ke kepala seorang namja mungil yang di panggil byun baekhyun.

Namja paruh baya itu, Appa dari baekhyun sedang mabuk -lagi-.

Baekhyun meringis berjalan pelan kamarnya.

Darah mulai bercucuran di kepala Baekhyun. Dia berjalan terhuyung-huyung kekamarnya. Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli dengan teriakan Appanya.

Segera dia membuka kenop pintu kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, tidak peduli dengan darah yang mengotori bantalnya.

Lalu seorang namja keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada dikamar Baekhyun. Namja itu segera menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Hyung! Lagi?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kyung.."

Kyungsoo -namjaitu- hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengambil kotak obat.

Hanya saudaranya ini yang mengerti keadaannya. Do KyungSoo anak dari pamannya. Orangtua kyungsoo bekerja diluarkota. Mereka menitipkan kyungsoo dirumah baekhyun. Baekhyun senang ia masih punya orang yang mengerti meski baekhyun tau tidak mungkin kyungsoo selalu disampingnya.

Dengan sigap Kyungsoo membersihkan bekas darah Baekhyun dan mengobati lukanya.

"Lukanya tidak terlalu besar hyung" kyungsoo merapihkan kotak obat dan mengganti bantal Baekhyun yang sudah kotor terkena darah.

"Gomawo kyung. Panggil aku Baekhyun. Sudah berapa kali aku mengingatkan mu." Baekhyun menepuk pelan kepala Kyungsoo.

"Ya, ya Byun Baekhyun" Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalas senyuman Kyungsoo.

Kadang baekhyun merasa appa nya benar. Untuk apa dia lahir? Baekhyun merasa tidak berguna. Dia selalu merasa bergantung pada Kyungsoo, meskipun Kyungsoo tidak merasa seperti itu.

"Besok ada latihan basket kan? Beristirahatlah baek." Kyungsoo beranjak keranjang nya di sebelah ranjang Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo sekamar dengan Baekhyun semenjak dia memutuskan untuk merenovasi kamarnya sampai selesai. Apa yang kyungsoo lakukan? Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau :D

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan segera terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

* * *

"Eughh.." Baekhyun melenguh kecil dan meregangkan ototnya dan segera melihat jam.

06.30AM

Baekhyun sudah tidak melihat Kyungsoo diranjangnya, dia sudah tau apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Segera dia turun kebawah untuk melihat Kyungsoo. Aroma masakan sudah tercium jelas.

Ya, Kyungsoo memasak sarapan seperti biasa.

"Pagi baek. Kau bisa mengganti perbannya dengan plester." Kyungsoo masih asik berkutat dengan spatulanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali lagi keatas.

Setiap pagi orangtua Baekhyun sudah pergi bekerja. Mereka pulang dimalam hari. Jadi hanya ada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dirumah itu sekarang.

Baekhyun segera membersihkan dirinya, memakai seragam dan mengganti perbannya dengan plester. Dia segera turun kebawah untuk memakan sarapannya. Perut nya sudah sangat lapar mencium aroma masakan Kyungsoo.

"Hey kyung. Tidak apa kau selalu memasak sarapan untuk ku?" Baekhyun mulai bertanya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa keberatan. Menurutku memasak itu sangat menyenangkan" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun segera melahap masakan yang tersedia didepannya.

"Hari ini ada penerimaan murid baru Baek, kau berpidato kan?"

Baekhyun langsung tersedak, Kyungsoo langsung menyodorkan segela air pada Baekhyun.

"Ah! Kau benar kyung! Aku harus datang lebih awal" Baekhyun langsung kewalahan meletakkan piringnya kyungsoo langsung membantunya.

"Tenang Baek, masih ada waktu kan" kyungsoo menggeleng kecil melihat kepanikan baekhyun.

Sesudahnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo segera menuju halte untuk naik bus menuju sekolahnya

* * *

Sampai disekolah Baekhyun berlari masuk kesekolahnya meninggal kan kyungsoo dibelakang,

"BAEK!" Kyungsoo sudah tidak kuat mengejar Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Ah! Luhan!"

Kyungsoo langsung berjalan terengah-engah kearah Luhan sahabatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya luhan, bingung melihat kyungsoo yang terlihat capek,

"Baekhyun! Aish dia meninggalkan ku" Kyungsoo mempout kan bibirnya lucu. Luhan terkekeh kecil.

"Ayo kutemani kekelas, sepertinya kita sekelas lagi kyung" Luhan tersenyum dan menarik tangan kyungsoo bersamanya.

"Luhan, sehun masuk kesekolah ini kan? Kau tidak mengunjunginya?" Luhan melepas tangan kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah mengunjunginya, dia sedang bersama sahabatnya. Kupikir kau akan datang lebih pagi karena pidato Baekhyun, bagus sekali aku langsung menemukanmu berlari seperti orang gila" kyungsoo langsung memukul perut Luhan.

"Aish! Appo!"

"Aku tidak gila!"

"Iya iya, ayo cepatt" Luhan kembali menarik tangan Kyungsoo

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari ke aula, disana sudah berkumpul anggota OSIS dan beberapa orang yang menyiapkan aula untuk acara penerimaan siswa baru.

"Annyeong sunbae, hari ini pidato terakhir mu. Fighting~"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil pada yeoja itu. Ye ri. Anggota OSIS yang cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun adalah ketua OSIS, hari ini pidato terakhirnya. Baekhyun sudah kelas 3 SMA, sebaiknya dia berfokus pada pelajarannya bukan? Ada alasan lain, dia malas menjadi ketua, menurutnya banyak sekali pekerjaannya. Sekarang baekhyun sudah merasa bebas tapi dia harus tetap fokus pada pelajarannya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, kau sudah menyiapkan pidatonya?" Tanya seorang namja

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pidato nya. Tenang saja" ucap Baekhyun santai.

Acara pun dimulai sudah giliran Baekhyun untuk berpidato.

Baekhyun terlihat tenang berjalan naik keatas panggung dan memulai pidatonya. Baekhyun juga melihat kyungsoo di ambang pintu aula sedang menyemangatinya bersama Luhan. Dia tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan pidatonya

Pidato Baekhyun berjalan lancar, semua orang bertepuk tangan untuknya. Baekhyun tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

Seusai pidato, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan kekelas nya.

"Byun baekhyun!"

Baekhyun segera menoleh kearah suara itu.

"Hari ini tidak ada latihan basket, ada beberapa anak baru yang sudah antusias mengikuti club basket. Kau harus datang pada seleksi anggota nanti"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, sunbae club basket nya pergi meninggalkan nya

"Malas sekali" baekhyun menghela napasnya.

.

.

.

"Kyung, kau mau kerumah sakit untuk melihat suho ?" Luhan duduk disebelah kyungsoo

"Ide bagus han, kita bisa mengganggu pekerjaan suho" sekarang kyungsoo terlihat antusias.

"Hah, apa yang harus kita lakukan kyung? Pura-pura sakit?" Luhan berpikir

"Sudah biasa kita pura-pura sakit. Waktu aku bilang aku mengidap kanker suho percaya dan khawatir sampai dia men cancel seluruh jadwal nya di rumah sakit. Saat aku beritau kalau aku mengerjainya, dia malah memukulku dan menjadikan aku pembantunya selama seminggu, hish" kyungsoo malas sekali mengingat masa-masa dia menjadi pembantu suho /?

"Eits! Kau tidak memberitauku tentang hal itu" luhan tidak terima saat tidak diajak untuk mengerjai suho.

"Sudahlah kasihan juga bukan? Pekerjaan suho menjadi dokter kan cukup berattt" kyungsoo menekankan kata 'berat'

"Kau benar kyung. Kkkk~" luhan dan kyungsoo tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk dikursi nya, melihat keluar jendela secara seksama sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsinya

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mengangguk dan kembali melihat keluar kaca.

Namja tadi tersenyum dan duduk disamping baekhyun. Dia melihat baekhyun yang sangat fokus pada jendela itu, dia tersenyum kecil melihat baekhyun.

Kelas baru, teman sekelas baru dan songsaenim baru. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Ehm. Boleh aku pinjam alat tulis?" Lagi-lagi suara namja itu mengintrupsi keheneningan baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak berbasa basi langsung saja menyerahkan kotak pensil nya. Namja itu berterima kasih dan mengambil pulpen dari kotak pensil nya.

Hari-hari baekhyun berlalu dengan cepat.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tau namja yang duduk disampingnya siapa dan berwajah seperti apa. Baekhyun hanya melihatnya sekilas. Entah.. baekhyun merasa sangat malas hari ini

* * *

"Baekkk~~" teriakan kyungsoo menggema di koridor sekolah nya.

Baekhyun langsung men-death glare kyungsoo

"Hehe~ mian.." kyungsoo membungkuk pada baekhyun.

"Aku ada kegiatan club basket, kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?" Tanya baekhyun

"Tentu saja, aku akan pergi dengan Luhan nanti" kyungsoo terlihat senang.

"Baiklah.. jangan pulang larut malam kyung. Aku mengkhawatirkan mu." Baekhyun berkata pada kyungsoo. Menurut kyungsoo, ucapan baekhyun lebih mirip ucapan dari ibu ke anak nya.

"Aku sudah dewasa baek, kau seperti ibu-ibu" kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ya, ya. Yang jelas hati-hati kyung" kyungsoo mengangguk dengan senyum lebar dan pergi dengan cepat.

* * *

Kegiatan club basket hari ini, membuat baekhyun bosan, bosan, bosan.

Entahlah, mood baekhyun sedang buruk. Padahal Baekhyun paling aktif, bahkan lebih aktif dari ketua club basket.

Baekhyun 'ace' tim basket.

Bingung? Orang mungkin bingung melihat ukuran tubuh baekhyun. Tapi jangan dilihat dari ukuran tubuh, baekhyun adalah anggota yang paling hebat bermain basket di tim sekolah.

Bukankah 'jangan menilai orang dari luar' itu benar?

Disana berkumpul beberapa anggota tim basket, ketua club basket memutuskan untuk memilih beberapa orang yang bisa masuk tim inti untuk siap-siap pertandingan basket. Siapa tau akan ada pertandingan basket.

"Baekhyun, kelihatannya tahun ini cukup baik" ujar ketua club basket, changmin.

"Mereka belum diseleksi sunbae" baekhyun mengeluarkan smirknya.

Baekhyun sudah selesai menyeleksi semuanya, hanya 3 yang masuk pada kriteria baekhyun sisanya menurut baekhyun 'belum cukup' untuk pekerjaan tim inti. Ketua club saja hanya santai sedangkan baekhyun menyeleksi anggota untuk tim inti. Baekhyun sempat ingin menolak, tapi mau bagaimana? Yang pandai menyeleksi hanya baekhyun. Miris.

"Siapa namamu?" Baekhyun menunjuk salah seorang dari mereka bertiga.

"Aku Oh Sehun, yang disana Kim Jong In dan yang itu Park Chan Yeol-hyung" sehun menunjuk mereka satu per satu.

"Park chanyeol.. wajahmu tidak asing..kau murid kelas 3? Ku pikir kau sudah ada di club lain?" Baekhyun bingung sambil menatap chanyeol.

"Aku keluar dari club sepak bola. Kupikir basket cukup menarik" jelas chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Sebenarnya ada 1 hal yang dia tidak sadari. Ck. Byun baekhyun memang tidak peka /?

Selesai menyeleksi semua nya di persilahkan pulang, oh, baekhyun menjerit dalam hati meskipun dia memasang wajah datar pada aslinya, akhirnya dia bisa pulang, makan dan merasakan kasur empuknya. Dia segera mengambil tas dan berlari setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada anggota club.

* * *

"RUMAH SAKITTT" kyungsoo berteriak didepan gedung putih besar. Luhan terkejut dan menengok kearah kyungsoo, luhan hanya bisa 'sweatdrop'.

"Dirumah sakit dilarang teriak kyung. Hentikan itu. Seperti tidak pernah kerumah sakit saja -" luhan menepuk kepala kyungsoo.

"Ck.. entahlah perasaanku tidak enak.. aku melampiaskannya dengan berteriakkkk" kyungsoo berteriak dengan volume lebih kecil dari yang tadi.

Luhan pikir para penjaga akan segera mengangkat tubuh kyungsoo dan menendangnya keluar dari rumah sakit.

Mereka berdua segera masuk dan menuju ruangan tujuan mereka.

Belum sempat memegang kenop pintu. Pintu itu sudah terbuka, menampakkan seorang namja berjas putih seperti dokter pada umumnya.

"Uhh? Salah ruangan ya? Pergilah aku tidak menerima tamu gila" namja itu segera menetup pintunya. Tapi tangan luhan menahannya.

"Apa?! Gila?! Tadi pagi luhan sekaran suho, aahh pala ku ingin pecah" kyungsoo mendramatisir keadaannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda masuk lah. Aku harus menyerahkan laporanku dulu" namja tadi, suho, mempersilahkan luhan dan kyungsoo masuk dan dia pergi untuk menyerahkan laporannya.

"Suho rajin sekali menjadi dokter, kalau aku jadi dia. Aku akan berhenti kkk~" luhan duduk di kursi dekat meja suho, begitu juga kyungsoo.

"Kalau semua dokter berpikiran sepertimu, aku berpikir siapa orang didunia ini yang akan menjadi dokter" kyungsoo menghela napasnya pelan mendengar penuturan Luhan.

.

.

.

Agak lama suho kembali. "Ada keperluan apa hari ini?" Suho membawa dua gelas teh ditangannya, dan meletakkannya di depan luhan dan kyungsoo.

"Hari ini Baekhyun ada kegiatan club, aku bosan dirumah, lebih baik aku kesini" jelas kyungsoo.

"Ya, kami tidak akan mengganggu!" Tambah luhan. Suho mengangguk pasrah dan duduk dikursi.

"Hyung, kapan kau ada waktu libur?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Suho menghela napasnya.

"Aku rasa tidak ada libur, pekerjaanku dirumah sakit sedang banyak" suho merapihkan kertas yang berantakan diatas mejanya.

"Ck. Semenjak kau menjadi doktet kita jadi jarang bermain"

Luhan kembali mengacak meja Suho dan dibantu oleh Kyungsoo /?

"Aishh, cukupp. Lagipula aku capek disini" Suho sabar menghadapi kedua makhluk yang ada dihadapannya dan merapihkan mejanya kembali.

"Ayolah hyungg, minta cutii" Kyungsoo menendang pelan meja Suho.

"Ah! Kalau kau ingin sesuatu baru memanggilku hyung" Suho sudah kelihatan frustasi.

"Kkk~ mian hyung" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan Suho

"Memanggilmu Suho itu lebih mudah dibanding hyung" Luhan menunjuk Suho dengan jarinya sambil terkekeh.

* * *

"Aku harus mengecek rumah" batin Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun melewati gang sempit yang menjadi jalan pintas menuju rumahnya.

Menurut Baekhyun, melewati jalan pintas lebih menyenangkan dibanding naik bus.

Karena jalan ini gelap dan sempit, Baekhyun tidak pernah mengajak Kyungsoo kesini.

Dalam gelap dan keheningan, Baekhyun mendengar suara langkah kaki yang banyak. Ketika Baekhyun menengok wajahnya sudah ditinju, Baekhyun langsung terjatuh keatas tanah. Sebuah cahaya lampu tiba-tiba menyinari jalan tersebut meskipun penerangannya kurang.

"Serahkan semua barangmu bocah!" Seorang pria bertubuh kekar menendang kaki Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung bangun dari posisinya.

"Hah? Kau pikir semudah itu?!" Baekhyun berdecih pelan dan mulai membalas orang itu.

Karena kumpulan orang yang lebih banyak, Baekhyun tetap kalah. Badan Baekhyun diinjak, darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, sekujur tubuh Baekhyun terluka, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak.

"si-siall.."

* * *

Ruangan serba putih, bau obat-obatan..

Oh,rumah sakit, batin Baekhyun. Seorang dokter berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

"Sudah sadar Baekhyun-ssi?" Dokter itu tersenyum, Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit.

"Beristirahatlah, lukamu cukup banyak, akan sulit untuk bergerak" jelas dokter itu.

"Ohya, namaku Kim Joon Myeon"

"Salam kenal dokter Kim"

"Panggil aku Suho, aku teman Kyungsoo" suho menjelaskan pada baekhyun.

"Apa kau juga tau tentang keluargaku?" Baekhyun melihat keluar jendela disebelah ranjangnya.

"Ya, Kyungsoo selalu menceritakan keadaanya pada orang terdekat" suho bisa melihat raut wajah baekhyun yan berubah seketika.

"Tenang, aku pendengar dan penjaga rahasia yang baik" Suho tersenyum lembut pada baekhyun, lalu baekhyun membalas senyuman Suho.

"Dokter kim, kau ditunggu diruang pasien nomor 115" seorang suster membuka pintu dan memanggil suho.

"Baik, aku segera datang. Sampai jumpa Baekhyun" Suho keluar dari ruangan itu.

Baekhyun melihat sejenak ruangan itu, disamping ranjangnya, ada ranjang lain yang terlihat rapih.

Masih kosong.

Baekhyun tidur diranjang sebelah kiri yang berpas-pasan dengan jendela.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya.

"Siapa yang membawaku kesini?" Baekhyun berpikir sejenak.

"Sudahlah.." Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari membuat Baekhyun terbangun

08.00AM

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, dia melihat seseorang.

"Pagi Baek.." sapa Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo? Kau tidak sekolah?" Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo sedang menata bunga Lily yang ada di vas. Kyungsoo juga tidak memakai baju seragamnya. Kyungsoo malah menggunakan T-shirt dengan celana jeans panjang. Oh, dia membawa jaket kesayangannya.

"Kau tau Baek.." kyungsoo melihat keluar jendela sambil menghela napasnya. Dia terlihat khawatir.

"Apa? Ada apa?" Baekhyun hampir panik melihat raut wajah kyungsoo.

"Ini hari Minggu, tidak ada sekolah.." Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil.

"Aish! Kupikir ada masalah" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Dia tidak banyak bergerak, sekujur tubuhnya masih terasa sakit.

Baekhyun melihat kesamping, ranjang kosong yang tadi malam dia lihat sudah tertutup tirai

"Ada masalah baek? Kau sekamar dengan orang lain" jelas Kyungsoo

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka,

"Annyeong.." Baekhyun mendengar suara yang cukup familiar.

Sepertinya orang yang itu datang mengunjungi tirai disebelah Baekhyun, dia sama sekali tidak tau orang yang ada disebelahnya berwajah seperti apa.

"Aku kesamping dulu baek" kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya kecil dan bergegas berjalan ketirai sebelah padahal Baekhyun ingin bertanya

"Hai kyunggg"

"Hai luuu~~"

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya selesai~~ gimana chapter ini? Author blm masukin chanbaek moment ya, chap depan mungkin? Bisa jadi. Miann kalo kurang panjang ^^. ohya, author buat Luhan sama Kyungsoo seumuran aja ya, biar gampangg /?

Review ne? Review kalian membuat author semakin semangatt~~ kalo ada yang kurang silahkan beri kritik dan saran anda/?

Balasan review :

Park Byun Hyunnie : kkk~ biar nambah feel kalo ortu nya baek begitu /apaini/. Ya ini chanbaekk, bisa jadi author menyempilkan couple lain/?

SyJessi22 : iya dulu author buat baekhyun punya saudara yeoja, tapi author ganti lagi jadi kek begini~

Guest : ikutin aja ceritanya biar ketauan pairnya /?

chanchan10 : iya~ tenang author ga bakal mentokin kalo moodnya lagi baik /? thank you kkk~

mian kalo ada yg kebales. Review tgl 19 jadi masuk ke author hari ini miannn /.\

Thank for review, favorite, follow, read dsb. /dan saya bingung/.


	3. Chapter 2

Believe

Chanbaek / Baekyeol

Slight KaiSoo and HunHan

"Aku kesamping dulu baek" kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya kecil dan bergegas berjalan ketirai sebelah padahal Baekhyun ingin bertanya

"Hai kyunggg"

"Hai luuu~~"

Chapter 2

Kyungsoo menuju ke sebelah tirai, disana Luhan sedang berdiri bersama Sehun. Disampingnya pasti Jong In, sahabat Sehun yang diceritakan Luhan. Dan yang sedang tidur diranjang itu, Chanyeol. Teman Sehun dan Jong In. Kyungsoo mengenalnya, jelas karena Chanyeol sunbaenya disekolah. Lagipula siapa yang tidak mengenal Chanyeol? Anggota tim sepak bola sekolah yang terkenal itu. Tapi sepertinya hanya Baekhyun yang baru mengenal 'Park Chan Yeol'

"Annyeong, Do Kyungsoo imnida. Aku kelas 2" Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya pada 2 orang lain yaitu, Jong In dan Chanyeol yang masih belum mengenalnya. Mereka ber 2 juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyungsoo

"Park Chanyeol kelas 3"

"Kim jongin ... kelas 1"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Kyung, Suho ingin bertemu dengan mu! Cepatlah" Luhan langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Lu! Tunggu!" Sehun pun mengejar luhan dan kyungsoo.

"Hey hyung, aku pergi dulu" sepertinya hanya Jong In yang masih ingat dengan keberadaan Chanyeol.

Setelah Jong In pergi, Chanyeol menatap tirai disebelahnya. Samar-samar dia melihat bayangan disana.

"Akh!"

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya mendengar rintihan disebelahnya.

"Appo.."

Chanyeol langsung membuka tirai itu. Dia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk sambil memegangi tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol berdiri mendekati ranjang Baekhyun meskipun kepalanya masih sedikit pusing.

"Nugu ya? Wajahmu tidak asing.." Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu menatap Chanyeol.

'Aish apa dia pikun' batin Chanyeol.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, yang masuk club basket mu" jelas chanyeol.

Baekhyun berpikir cukup lama, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa Baekhyun-ssi?" Tanya chanyeol

"Aku ingin turun mengambil minum tapi kaki dan pergelangan tanganku sakit sekali"

Chanyeol pergi mengambil minum untuk Baekhyun. Setelah itu dia menyodorkan segelas air pada Baekhyun

"Gomawo ne, yeol, chanyeol, ya kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol. Wajah Baekhyun masih terlihat begitu manis meskipun wajahnya lebam.

"Lukamu, apa begitu parah Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak.

"Hm.. ya, kata suho cukup parah"

Baekhyun menunduk

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Luhan memasuki ruangan Suho.

Suho sudah disana, mempersilahkan dua orang itu duduk dan membuka pembicaraan nya. Pintu terbuka. Sehun.

Sehun duduk disebelah Luhan. Suho memulai lagi pembicaraan nya.

"Begini-"

Pintu terbuka lagi, kali ini Jong in.

"Mian mengganggu pembicaraan kalian" jong in segera mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

Suho diam sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannnya.

"Apa Baekhyun memiliki beban pikiran?" Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan lalu menggeleng.

Sehun dan Jong In juga bertatapan lalu menggendikan bahu mereka bersamaan.

"Dia kelihatan tidak begitu baik, ditambah lukanya yang banyak. Jadi kupikir itu akan mengganggu kesehatannya" jelas suho

"Ya kemarin ahjussi mabuk lagi" tambah kyungsoo. Sehun dan Jong In yang tidak mengerti hanya diam sambil mendengarkan.

"Hahh, keluarga yang cukup sulit" suho menghela napasnya kasar.

"Hiburan itu hal yang bagus kyung. Kapan baekhyun mu itu tertawa?" Tanya luhan

"Sudah beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sisanya dia mungkin hanya terkekeh kecil" kyungsoo memainkan jarinya.

"Dia cukup tertekan bukan? Dia butuh hiburan kyung. Kenapa kalian tidak jalanjalan?" Usulan suho membawa ide cemerlang di otak kyungsoo.

"Bagus hyung, kita bisa pergi saat liburan musim panas nanti" kyungsoo memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya.

* * *

"Hey chan, kenapa kau sakit? Aku rasa kau baik baik saja kemarin" chanyeol duduk disamping ranjang Baekhyun.

"Setelah membawamu- ah, maksudku setelah pulang sekolah ya aku terkena demam" jelas chanyeol

"Hmm.. kau yang membawaku kesini?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya menatap chanyeol lekat

"Uhm.. ya itu.."

Flashback

"Hey hyung, kupikir kau hanya bisa bermain sepak bola, ternyata kau hebat juga bermain basket" sehun menepuk pundak chanyeol

"Kenapa kau keluar hyung? Sepertinya anggota tim mu sangat kecewa" tambah jong in

"Ya aku.. ya begitu" chanyeol berlari pelan menuju gerbang.

"Hey hyung! Mana motormu?" Teriak sehun melihat chanyeol melewati parkiran sekolahnya.

"Kemarin noona ku membawanya dan terjatuh, habislah motorku dibengkel" jelas chanyeol agak kesal

"Noona mu? Tidak apa?"

"Ya, kaki nya hanya terluka kecil. Tapi motorku, ck" chanyeol memutar bolamatanya malas

"Hah, khawatir kan lah noonamu bukan motormu kkk" Jong in terkekeh pelan

"Mau diantar?" Tawar sehun

"Tidak terima kasih. Kurasa kondisiku sedang tidak baik, aku lebih baik cepat pulang, sampai jumpa" chanyeol berlari meninggal kan sehun dan jong in.

Menurut chanyeol, kalau dia pulang bersama sehun dan jong in. Dia malah akan berakhir bermain dirumah mereka. Kepala chanyeol agak pusing sedari tadi, lebih baik dia segera pulang.

Chanyeol berlari melewati gang sempit. Gelap. Chanyeol mempercepat langkah nya. Tidak menyadari dia melewati seseorang. Dia berbalik lagi penerangannya memang remang remang tapi chanyeol masih bisa melihat orang dia sana.

Chanyeol mendekat, tidak asing. Chanyeol menerangi wajah namja itu dengan ponsel nya.

Chanyeol terkejut melihat wajah itu, baekhyun, yang penuh lebam dan bekas darah dimulutnya.

Cepat-cepat chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membawa kerumah sakit,

"Bertahanlah baek"

* * *

Sampai dirumah sakit chanyeol segera memanggil perawat. Beberapa perawat itu membawa baekhyun kesebuah ruangan.

"Kau keluarganya?" Seorang dokter muda bertanya pada chanyeol

"Aku temannya, aku melihatnya sudah seperti itu" jelas chanyeol

"Terima kasih, pulang lah" dokter itu pergi meninggalkan chanyeol

"Eh tunggu! Bagaimana dengan bayarannya?" Chanyeol menatap dokter itu bingung.

"Sudah ada yang mengurusnya" dokter itu tersenyum dan pergi.

Chanyeol masih agak khawatir dengan Baekhyun. Tapi dengan kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut lebih baik dia segera pulang.

* * *

Chanyeol dengan cepat melepas sepatu. melemparnya sembarang dan merebahkan tubuhnya kekasur.

"Park chanyeol!" Terikaan noona chanyeol menggema. "Chanyeol kau belum mengganti seragam mu!" Yoora -noona chanyeol- memarahi chanyeol.

"Chan?" Chanyeol sedari tadi tidak menjawab yoora mendekati chanyeol. Chanyeol berkeringat. Lalu dia memegang dahi chanyeol

"Demam?!" Yoora membawa chanyeol kerumah sakit.

* * *

"Eugh.." chanyeol terbangun dia melihat yoora disampingnya

"Noona? Ada apa?" Tanya chanyeol

"Kau demam yeol. Aku membawamu kerumah sakit. Oh ya, aku masih ada pekerjaan yeol. Kau bisa sendirikan?" Tanya yoora

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Setelah noona nya pergi. Chanyeol melihat kesamping.

Seorang namja mungil sedang tertidur pulas diranjang satu lagi.

"Baek.."

Flashback End

"Hmm.. aku mengerti" baekhyun tersenyum

"Gomawo chanyeol, kelihatannya aku sangat merepotkan hm? Apa lagi kau demam" Chanyeol menggeleng kecil

"Tidak baekhyun-ssi" chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

'Dengan begitu aku bisa melihatmu disini' batin chanyeol

"Bagaimana kau ini, bisa demam begitu" tanya baekhyun

"Ntah lah? Takdir agar aku bisa disini bertemu dengan mu baekhyun-ssi?"

"Haha gombal! Oh ya jangan memanggilku seperti itu, baekhyun sudah cukup" baekhyun tertawa, lalu menyikut tangan chanyeol

"Akh" bukan chanyeol yang kesakitan, malah baekhyun yang merintih

"Aish baek, pas sekali lukamu" chanyeol memperhatikan tangan baekhyun

"Huh aku kan lupa" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

Selesai berbincang dengan suho, kyungsoo dan luhan sedari tadi mengintip chanyeol dan baekhyun. Melihat baekhyun tertawa bersama chanyeol. Kyungsoo merasa lega.

"Hey sebenarnya ada apa dengan keluarga baekhyun hyung?" Tanya sehun

"Aku akan menceritakan pada kalian berdua diperjalanan pulang nanti" kata luhan. Sehun memegang janji nya

"Kau lihat luuuuuu, baekhyun cocok dengan chanyeoll" kyungsoo memekik

"Jangan sampai teriak kyung, kau akan mengejutkan mereka dengan suaramu itu" luhan memukul pelan kepala kyungsoo

"Kapan kalian pulang? Apa kalian akan bertahan disini sampai besok?" Tanya jong in

"Mana bisa, besok senin, kita harus sekolah" sehun menepuk bahu jong in

"Ck! Benar juga! Kita harus bolos pelajaran pertama sehun. Matematika itu membosankan" sepertinya jong in dan sehun akan merencanakan rencana pelarian/?

Luhan dan kyungsoo menghela napas mereka bersamaan.

"Lebih baik kita pulang kyung" luhan menunjuk tunjuk pipi kyungsoo dengan jarinya.

"Tapi lu, baek.."

"Dia aman bersama chanyeol, ayolah"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menurut. Mereka akhirnya pulang bersama.

* * *

"Permisi" seorang suster masuk keruangan itu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di kasurnya masing-masing, saling berhadapan dan berbagi cerita.

"Ini obat untuk tuan park dan tuan byun" suster itu memberikan obat nya pada baekhyun dan chanyeol lalu keluar kembali.

Chanyeol dengan cepat meminum obat itu. Baekhyun menatap obat itu terdiam.

"Hey baek? Ada apa?" Chanyeol bingung melihat Baekhyun yang tak kunjung meminum obat nya.

"Kau tau, andai saja orang-orang itu membunuh ku, bukan kah itu lebih baik" raut wajah baekhyun berubah seketika.

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Menurut mu, orang seperti ku mempunyai keluarga seperti apa?" Baekhyun tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Kau hebat baek, pintar baik, kurasa keluarga mu cukup harmonis"

Baekhyun diam sesaat

"Keluarga ku hancur, kau orang pertama yang aku ceritakan park" baekhyun melihat keluar jendela, dia menaruh obatnya di atas meja nakas disebelah ranjang.

"Baek.." chanyeol menatap baekhyun lekat

"Appa ku selalu pulang larut malam, kadang dia mabuk saat pulang kerumah dan memukul ku sampai terluka"

Chanyeol diam. Dia memang sering melihat baekhyun memakai plester disekolah.

"Eomma juga pulang larut bahkan tidak pulang. Dia tidak pernah menanyakan tentang keadaan ku. Dia hanya memberikan begitu banyak uang padaku sama seperti appa, tapi bukan uang yang aku butuhkan. Aku menginginkan kasih sayang mereka" air mata mulai mengalir dari mata baekhyun

"Hanya kyungsoo yang menemaniku dan mengerti tentang ku. Kadang luhan juga ikut menghiburku dengan kekasih nya si Oh itu" baekhyun memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Baekhyun diam dan kaget, chanyeol memeluknya.

Hangat.

Itulah yang baekhyun rasakan, baekhyun membalas pelukan chanyeol.

"Aku bisa menjadi temanmu kan? Menemani mu dan mengerti tentang dirimu?" Tanya chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan chanyeol. Baru pertama kali dia menceritakan isi hatinya pada orang lain. Biasanya dia hanya menceritakannya pada kyung soo. Dan kyungsoo hanya akan membeberkannya pada luhan ataupun suho. Baekhyun kesal tapi tidak masalah, luhan dan suho memang sangat baik padanya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya

"Ah mian.." chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa, kau membuat ku merasa lebih baik" baekhyun tersenyum lembut pada chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk melihat senyuman baekhyun

"Kau belum meminum obatmu" chanyeol mengambil obat baekhyun dan menyodorkannya di depan baekhyun

"Yaya aku minum" baekhyun segera mengambil obat itu dan meminumnya.

"Hey, kyungsoo itu. Dia ada hubungan apa denganmu?" Chanyeol duduk diranjangnya.

"Dia saudaraku, dia anak dari pamanku, dia tinggal dirumah ku karna orang tuanya bekerja diluarkota, lagi pula kyungsoo tidak mau keluar kota" jelas baekhyun

"Ah begitu, baguslah" chanyeol menghela napas lega

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun bingung melihat tingkah chanyeol

"Tidak apa" chanyeol tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya.

01.00 AM

Baekhyun tidak bisa tertidur. Dia menggeliat tidak nyaman diatas kasurnya. Mengingat badannya yang sakit, baekhyun tidak banyak bergerak.

Sedangkan chanyeol sudah tertidur sedari tadi. Baekhyun bisa mendengar dengkuran chanyeol dibalik tirai itu.

"Yeol.." baekhyun memanggil chanyeol

"Yeol"

"Chanyeol!"

"Park chanyeol!"

Ck. Tidak berguna. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa tidur.

Uhh bosann, batinnya.

Tiba-tiba tirai disamping nya terbuka. Baekhyun benar-benar kaget dan membulatkan mata nya.

Chanyeol

Baekhyun menghela napas lega.

Chanyeol mengucek matanya pelan "ada apa?" Kelihatannya chanyeol masih sangat mengantuk.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur.." gumam baekhyun. Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya.

Baekhyun bingung ketika chanyeol menyingkirkan meja nakas nya.

Baekhyun kembali membulatkan matanya ketika chanyeol menyatukan ranjang nya dengan ranjang baekhyun

"Kau melakukan apa yeol?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi nya

"Tidak ada" chanyeol naik keranjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya

"Uh.. chan?" Baekhyun masih bingung.

Chanyeol memeluk baekhyun.

"Tidurlah" chanyeol mengusap lembut punggung baekhyun

Oh, baekhyun merona hebat. Dia bisa mendengarkan detak jantung chanyeol, deru nafas chanyeol terasa jelas di dahi nya.

"Chanyeol.." chanyeol tertidur lagi. Dengkuran halus terdengar.

Baekhyun merasa berdebar. Tapi sangat nyaman dalam pelukan hangat chanyeol. Tanpa sadar baekhyun juga tertidur menyusul chanyeol.

* * *

Baekhyun bangun, chanyeol duduk disana, ranjang nya masih menyatu. "Pagi baek, suster baru saja membawakan kita bubur"

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol, dia meletakkan nampan bubur di depan baekhyun,

"Makanlah, kau bisa duduk?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Setidaknya hari ini baekhyun merasa sangat baik. Mungkin karena chanyeol. Oh tidak baekhyun menyingkirkan ingatannya semalaman dipeluk chanyeol.

"Baek?" Chanyeol bingung melihat baekhyun

"Ah tidak apa, ayo makan! Arghh" baekhyun langsung memasukan bubur panas itu kedalam mulut nya. Sekarang mulutnya terasa panas dan melepuh

"Baek!" Chanyeol langsung menyodorkan segelas air pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun meneguk habis air itu, baekhyun menjulurkan lidah nya dan mengipasi nya dengan tangan

"Aish kau ini kenapa sih?" Chanyeol mengambil gelas kosong di tangan baekhyun

"Tidak apa, uhukk, ayo kita lanjutkan makannya"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menlanjutkan makan buburnya.

Ayolah byun baekhyun, kenapa kau jadi salah tingkah sih?

* * *

"Yeol apa suster itu tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang keadaan kamar kita?" Baekhyun melihat chanyeol

"Awalnya sih iya, setelah aku menjelaskan nya. Dia tidak memper-masalahkan nya" jawab chanyeol santai.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang kau tidak bisa tidur sendiri.."

"Oohh.."

Setelah selesai makan chanyeol membereskan mangkuk mereka ber 2

"Chanyeol apa aku merepotkan?"

"Tidak juga, aku senang disini"

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu semalam?"

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun

"Apa?"

Baekhyun bingung harus bilang apa

"Itu .. kau memelukku.." cicitnya

Chanyeol terkekeh,

"Karena kupikir itu akan membuat mu lebih baik"

"Apa kau sudah baikan?" Baekhyun agak menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Ya tentu saja" chanyeol kembali memamerkan deretan gigi nya.

Baekhyun masih ingin bertanya pada chanyeol, tapi untuk sementara, dia ingin menunda pertanyaannya dulu.

.

.

.

12.00 PM

Baekhyun melihat keluar jendela, chanyeol sedang berbincang bersama noonanya.

Noona chanyeol datang menjenguknya. Dia sempat terkejut melihat keadaan kamar mereka. Setelah chanyeol menjelaskannya, yoora menyeringai dan menyikut chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Yoora terlihat sangat akrab. Seperti teman saja

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, baekhyun temani chanyeol ne? Sampai jumpa" yoora melambaikan tangannya dan pergi

"Kau dekat sekali dengan noonamu"

"Ya itu benar. Appa dan eomma bekerja, begitu juga noona, dia hanya menjengukku diwaktu senggang" chanyeol mulai berbaring diranjangnya

Baekhyun melihat keluar jendela,

"Yeol.."

"Hm.."

"Aku bosan"

"Ya aku juga"

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi nya

"Ayo ketaman rumah sakit dibawah" ajak baekhyun

"Kaki mu? Bisa tidak?"

Baekhyun mencoba berjalan

"Masih agak sakit, tapi ini sudah membaik yeol, ayo lah, aku bosan" baekhyun merajuk chanyeol

"Baik baik" chanyeol memapah baekhyun menuju taman.

* * *

"Kyungsoo hyung!" Jong in memanggil kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan di koridor sendirian

"Ada apa jong in?"

"Apa hari ini kau akan menjenguk baekhyun hyung?"

"Ya tentu saja, setelah kegitan club vokal"

"Aku ikut denganmu.. boleh?"

Kyungsoo bingung.

"Eh? Tidak apa, aku bisa sendirian" kyungsoo menolak tawaran jong in lembut

"Aku tidak ada kegiatan apapun dirumah. Ayolah hyungg sehun akan kencan dengan luhannn" kyungsoo terkejut

"Apa? Baru saja aku ingin mengajak nya"

"Dengan ku saja hyung, aku juga bisa di ajak"

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak,

"Baiklah, kurasa itu juga bagus"

Jong in tersenyum senang,

"Bagus hyung, jam berapa club mu selesai?"

"Jam 4 sore, kau akan menungguku dimana?"

"Aku akan menunggu mu diparkiran, sampai jumpa hyung" jong in melambaikan tangan nya dan pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo

* * *

"Lu,ini" sehun memberikan segelas bubble tea pada luhan, mereka sedang duduk di halaman belakang sekolah

"Gomawo hun~" luhan meminum bubble tea nya dengan semangat

"Hari ini kencan kita jadi kan?"

"Bagiamana ya? Aku ingin menemani kyungsoo kerumah sakit"

"Luuu~~ kau ini kan sudah janjii" sehun merengek pada luhan

"Ya, ya aku mengerti" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Aish lucu sekali luhan~ ingin kucium hm?"

Luhan lansung menepuk kepala sehun

"Tempat umum sehun, tidak ada!""Huh pelit" sekarang giliran sehun yang mempout kan bibirnya

Tiba-tiba sehun bisa merasakan bibir luhan menempel pada bibirnya singkat tapi begitu manis

"Sudahkan?" Luhan kembali meminum bubble teanya.

Sehun hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas/? Dan meminum bubble teanya

* * *

Chanyeol mendudukan baekhyun dibangku taman, chanyeol duduk disebelahnya

"Kau tau yeol? Aku ingin sekali melihat orang tuaku datang dan menjemputku.." baekhyun menatap awan-awan di atas.

"Suatu saat mereka akan sadar baek, betapa beruntung nya mereka mempunyai anak sepertimu" chanyeol ikut menatap awan seperti baekhyun

Baekhyun menoleh kearah chanyeol yang masih fokus melihat ke atas.

"Baek"

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun tersadar,

"Ha? Ya?"

"Kau lihat bunga itu?" Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah bunga.

"Dimana yeol?" Baekhyun tidak menemukannya.

"Kemarilah" chanyeol kembali memapah baekhyun menuju tempat di ujung taman tersebut. Disana sangat sepi

"Ini dia" chanyeol memperlihatkan bunga yang dia tunjuk

"Oh! Bunga 'bleeding heart'" baekhyun terlihat antusias

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya chanyeol

"Ya tentu saja.. bentuknya lucu"

Bunga itu tumbuh di ujung taman itu. Sayang sekali, tempat nya agak tertutup membuat tidak banyak orang yang tau

"Suatu hari aku akan membawakannya untuk mu" chanyeol tersenyum lebar

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja~"

"Gomawo yeol"

Baekhyun tersenyum riang. Chanyeol senang sekali melihat senyuman baekhyun.

Karena bentuk nya lucu?" Tanya chanyeol

"Ya.. selain itu bunga itu sangat cantik bukan?"

Chanyeol mengamati bunga itu. Ya memang benar kata baekhyun bunga itu cantik dan lucu.

"Kau menyukai bunga apa yeol?" Tanya baekhyun

"Aku tidak tau, aku tidak terlalu tau nama-nama bunga. Tapi aku menyukai bunga ini" jawab chanyeol

"Kkk~ aku juga tidak begitu banyak mengetahui tentang bunga" tambah baekhyun

"Lalu dari mana kau mengetahui bunga ini?"

"Itu..

Saat aku kecil, nenek ku menanam bunga ini bersama ku dihalaman belakang rumah.."

"Sekarang dimana nenek mu?"

"Dia sudah meninggal.. kalau saja nenek masih hidup dia pasti akan menjagaku"

Raut wajah baekhyun berubah

"Aku juga mempunyai nenek yang penyayang, sekarang dia ada didesa, sudah lama aku tidak mengunjunginya"

Baekhyun terdiam

"Baek?"

"Hm?"

"Kalau ada kesempatan aku ingin kita mengunjungi nenek ku bersama"

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar pada baekhyun, baekhyun merasakan kehangatan bersama chanyeol

"Tentu saja"

* * *

selesai chapter 2.

Mian kalo ga sesuai ama harapan para reader ato mungkin masih kurang bagus.

Review ne? Author menerima segala saran dan kritik kalian.

Thanks for review fav follow read . Dll (:


	4. Chapter 3

Believe

Chanbaek / Baekyeol

Slight KaiSoo and HunHan

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar pada baekhyun, baekhyun merasakan kehangatan bersama chanyeol

"Tentu saja"

* * *

Chapter 3

"Hey Baek"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak mau masuk? Anginnya semakin kencang"

Baekhyun mengangguk menurut pada Chanyeol.

"Yeol, bagaimana keadaan kesehatanmu?"

"Aku sudah sangat baik"

Baekhyun diam. Chanyeol bingung melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Ada apa Baek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil dan sedikit tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di ruangan mereka, Baekhyun masih diam. Ketika Chanyeol bertanya Baekhyun hanya menggeleng kecil.

Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan itu,

"Annyeong~" itu Suho

"Chanyeol bagaimana keadaan mu?"

"Sangat baik dokter Kim" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, suho mengangguk

"Kau sudah boleh pulang besok, dan untuk Baekhyun keadaan mu sangat baik. Tapi aku belum memastikan kapan kau bisa pulang. Akan kuberitau besok" jelas suho.

Baekhyun hanya diam, Suho memasang wajah bingung

"Ada apa dengan dia?" Suho berbisik pada chanyeol. "Aku tidak tau" balas chanyeol.

"Ah, jaga dia ne? Aku pergi dulu" suho meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Baek?" Chanyeol menatap lekat Baekhyun yang sedang terdiam menatap keluar kaca.

"Hey, apa pemandangan luar kaca itu lebih tampan dari ku?" Chanyeol menyeringai

Tetap saja tidak ada respon dari Baekhyun. "Kau kenapa baek?"

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Ketika Chanyeol mendekat Baekhyun langsung menggenggam tangan Chanyeol,

"Kau akan meninggalkan ku yeol?" Baekhyun memandang chanyeol

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut. Melihat pandangan Baekhyun yang begitu lucu. Oh, chanyeol tidak tahan melihatnya.

"Chanyeol.. baru saja aku begitu nyaman bersama mu, kau akan meninggalkan ku?"

Chanyeol diam, berpikir apa yang harus dia katakan. Baekhyun melepaskan genggamannya di tangan chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung kembali menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu Baek! Aku akan selalu menjenguk dan menemani mu" chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mengelus pelan tangan baekhyun

"Benarkah? Berjanji lah padaku" Baekhyun mengeluarkan jari kelingking. Chanyeol menautkan jari kelingking nya bersama baekhyun

"Aku janji"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Chanyeol begitu baik padanya.

"Jadi itu penyebabnya kau diam?"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kalau kau tidak ada siapa yang menemani dan menghiburku seharian disini.." jelas baekhyun

Chanyeol mengangguk

"Dan siapa yang akan menemani ku tidur" gumam baekhyun

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada.." baekhyun memalingkan pandangannya keluar kaca

"Aku akan menemani mu tidur malam ini baek"

Baekhyun langsung tersentak mendengar penuturan chanyeol.

'Apa dia mendengarnya?' Batin baekhyun.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar seperti biasa

* * *

04.00 PM

Kyungsoo baru menyelesaikan kegiatan clubnya. Dia segera menuju parkiran tempat jong in menunggu.

Kyungsoo berlari kecil kesana. Dilihat nya jong in sedang melihat keatas.

'Apa yang dia lihat?' Kyungsoo melihat keatas. Awan hitam tampak menutupi langit.

Jong in melihat kyungsoo. Dia melambaikan tangan kearah kyungsoo

"Jong in. Bagaimana ini? Sudah mau hujan" kyungsoo agak panik

"Rumah sakit nya tidak begitu jauh, kurasa masih sempat" jong in memberikan helm

Kyungsoo menurut dan naik ke motor jong in

"Aku ngebut hyung, pegangan"

Motor jong in langsung melesat seketika. Kyungsoo langsung memegang pundak jong in

Hujan turun saat itu

"Hey hyung! Kau mau berteduh?" Tanya jong in

"Kalau kau bisa lanjut saja jong in, sedikit lagi sampai" ujar kyungsoo

Jong in menurut dan melesat cepat kerumah sakit.

* * *

Baekhyun melihat hujan yang turun cukup deras. Chanyeol hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sambil melihat Baekhyun

"Sepertinya kyungsoo tidak datang" sekarang baekhyun yang mempoutkan bibirnya

"Hujan begitu deras, kurasa kau benar"

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Kyungsoo dan jong in masuk dengan baju yang agak basah.

"Hey hyung" sapa jong in.

"Kalian berdua datang? Oh baju mu basah kyung. Bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun memandang kearah kyungsoo

"Hanya sedikit basah, untung jong in masih sempat sampai sebelum semuanya basah total" jelas kyungsoo

"Ada apa dengan ruangan ini?" Tanya jong in

Kyungsoo melihat keadaan ruangan itu. Dia baru tersadar,

"Eh? Kenapa ranjang nya kalian satukan?"

"Baek tidak bisa tidur" jelas chanyeol

"Tapi dia bisa tidur sendiri dirumah" kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk

"A-aku .. tidak tau" ujar Baekhyun

"Hm, yang jelas chanyeol hyung tidak melakukan hal mesum~" tambah jong in

Chanyeol langsung death glare nya

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar perkataan jong in

"Dimana luhan?" Tanya baekhyun

"Ah iya, dimana sehun?" Tambah chanyeol

"Mereka berkencan" ujar kyungsoo dan jong in bersamaan

"Kebetulan sekali hujan, apa kencannya batal ya? Dasar Xi Luhan. Selalu saja mesra mesra dengan sehun" tambah baekhyun

* * *

Luhan bersin tiga kali. Dia sedang berdiri bersama sehun.

"Ada apa lu? Kau flu?" Tanya sehun

"Aku tidak tau. Mungkin karena sedikit terkena air hujan"

Luhan dan sehun sedang berdiri di sebuah toko. Kebetulan tokonya sedang tutup. Luhan dan Sehun berteduh disana.

"Kau dingin lu?" Sehun menggenggam tangan luhan dan menggosoknya bersama tangannya.

Luhan merona melihat wajah tampan sehun dan sedang menghangatkan tangannya

"Ada apa?"

Luhan tersentak. Dia tertangkap basah melihat wajah sehun. Luhan langsung menggeleng kecil

"Menginap dirumah ku saja ne? Kurasa hujan nya akan cukup lama baru berhenti"

Luhan mengangguk, menyetujui usulan sehun.

"aku akan mengirimkan pesan pada eomma.." luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan cepat mengirimkan pesan pada eomma nya.

"Biasanya kau menolak lu"

Luhan diam. Biasanya luhan memang selalu menolak ajakan sehun untuk menginap dirumahnya

"Aku tidak tau.. hanya ingin saja" luhan berpura-pura mengotak atik ponsel nya

Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat luhan salah tingkah.

* * *

"Kenapa kau datang bersama jong in?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Dia yang menawari ku pergi bersamanya" jelas kyungsoo diikuti dengan anggukan jong in

"Oh begitu, biasanya jong in tidak suka memberikan tumpangan pada orang yang baru dikenal" sindir chanyeol

"Eh? Benarkah jong in?" Kyungsoo menatap jong in

"Tidak, aku tidak seperti itu" ujar jong in

"Kkkk~ ada apa dengan mu hm?" Chanyeol memukul pelan kepala jong in

Jong in hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah jong in.

"Kyung hujan nya sudah mengecil. Lebih baik kau pulang, sebelum bertambah deras lagi" kata baekhyun

Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, chanyeol hyung, jaga baekhyun ne?"

"Ah aku akan mengantar mu pulang hyung" tambah jong in

"Baiklah sampai jumpa ne" kyungsoo dan jong in melambaikan tangan pada chanyeol dan baekhyun lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Yeol?"

"Hm?"

"Aku bosan"

Chanyeol melihat kearah baekhyun. Dia sedang berdiri membuka jendela, angin malam menerpa lembut wajah baekhyun, dilihatnya sekeliling masih basah karena hujan tadi,

"Baek? Kaki mu tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun

"Ntah, rasanya tidak terlalu sakit. Aku merasa sungguh baik" jawab baekhyun

Chanyeol mengikuti baekhyun, melihat keluar jendela,

"Kau sering sekali melihat keluar jendela baek"

"Aku ingin cepat keluar dari sini dan menikmati hari hari disekolah bersama yang lain"

"Kau tidak ingin menikmati hari bersama ku?"

"Tentu saja aku mau! Kau sahabat ku yeol."

"Kau sudah menganggap ku sebagai sahabat? Padahal aku ingin lebih" chanyeol mengusap kepala baekhyun lembut

"Kau ingin aku menjadikan mu sebagai sahabat selamanya?"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya,

"Ya mungkin.."

"Kalau begitu baik~" baekhyun tersenyum senang

"Kalau aku sahabat selamanya bagaimana kalau aku minta lebih. Ck" chanyeol mengacak acak rambut baekhyun

"Yeol kau mau apa sebenarnya? Aku akan berikan"

"Bukan begitu.. " chanyeol duduk dipinggir ranjang. Baekhyun mengikuti chanyeol

"Lalu apa?" Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung

"Belum saat nya aku memberitau mu" chanyeol tersenyum lembut kearah baekhyun

"Huh pelit" baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Tidak mau menatap wajah chanyeol

"Baek" chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi baekhyun dan menghadapkannya langsung didepan wajahnya

Baekhyun menatap langsung mata chanyeol. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, wajahnya merona sekali sekarang

Chanyeol mengusap pelan pipi baekhyun yang lembut. Chanyeol tersenyum, tidak ada perlawanan dari baekhyun

"Yeol.." lirih baekhyun

"Ada apa?"

"Kurasa yang kita lakukan tidak wajar untuk seorang sahabat.."

"Tentu saja wajar baek, seorang sahabat akan menyayangi, melindungi, menemani, membantu dan melakukan apa saja agar sahabatnya senang"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol melepaskan kedua tangannya

"Ingat baek, aku akan selalu bersamamu" chanyeol kembali mengusap pipi kanan baekhyun

"Tapi tidak selamanya yeol"

"Tentu saja selamanya"

Baekhyun langsung memeluk erat chanyeol,

"Ada apa?"

"Aku suka memelukmu yeol" baekhyun menenggelamkan wajah nya di dada bidang chanyeol

Chanyeol membalas pelukan baekhyun, mengusap lembut punggung nya.

"Apa ini juga dilakukan seorang sahabat yeol?"

"Ya tentu saja, apa kau pernah bersahabat baek?"

Baekhyung menggeleng dalam pelukannya

"Aku tidak punya sahabat, kyungsoo saudaraku"

"Luhan dan sehun?"

"Mereka sahabat kyungsoo, aku jarang bertemu dengan mereka karena kegiatan club dan sekolah"

"Kalau begitu aku yang pertama ne?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk, chanyeol tersenyum senang

"Ayo tidur baek, sudah malam" chanyeol melepaskan pelukan baekhyun

Mereka berdua mulai berbaring diatas ranjang yang masih menyatu itu, chanyeol memeluk baekhyun dan mengusap punggungnya

"Tidur yang nyenyak baek" bisik chanyeol ditelinga baekhyun

"Kau juga yeol" balas baekhyun.

Entah kenapa, baekhyun senang sekali ketika dipeluk oleh chanyeol. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan hangat. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan cepat tertidur.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, lagi lagi chanyeol sudah bangun. Tapi dimana chanyeol? Baekhyun melihat ke sekeliling kamar.

Tidak ada chanyeol

Baekhyun bangun dan turun dari ranjang nya. Kaki baekhyun masih sedikit sakit.

"Baek!" Chanyeol berlari menghampiri baekhyun

"Kau kemana saja yeol? Ada apa dengan baju mu?" Baekhyun melihat chanyeol menggunakan kemeja dan celana jeans panjang

"Hari ini noona menjeputku baek"

Baekhyun diam

"Aku harus membereskan kamar ini" chanyeol menaruh kembali meja nakas dan menggeser ranjang nya kembali seperti semula

"Baek.."

Tidak ada jawaban

"Chanyeol! Cepatlah!" Yoora memanggil chanyeol dari luar

"Aku pergi dulu.." chanyeol berjalan keluar

Baekhyun berjalan dengan cepat dan menahan tangan chanyeol

"Akh" rintih baekhyun

Chanyeol langsung membalik badannya,

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau bilang kau akan menjenguk dan menemani ku kan? Ya kan?" Baekhyun memukul pelan dada chanyeol

"Ya baek! Pasti!" Chanyeol memeluk erat Baekhyun

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kearah chanyeol dan yoora. Lalu kembali ke ruangan nya

"Sepi sekali.."

.

.

.

Suho datang keruangan Baekhyun

"Baek, suster bilang keadaan mu sangat baik" suho duduk dipinggir ranjang baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia sedang duduk dikursi yang ada didekat jendela

"Kau pasti sangat merindukan dia ya?"

"Dia? Siapa?"

"Park chanyeol"

Baekhyun diam, dia memang merindukan chanyeol

"Kau boleh pulang besok" baekhyun diam

Butuh waktu lama untuk baekhyun menyadarinya,

"Apa?!"

"Ya.. besok, kau senang bukan? Dengan begitu kau bisa bertemu si park."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang sekali

"Padahal dia sudah berjanji akan menjenguk dan menemaniku disini"

"Sepertinya janji itu belum bisa digunakan karena kau akan pulang"

Suho tersenyum lembut. "Senang sekali bukan? Mempunyai orang dekat yang bisa mengerti tentang kita"

"Ya, aku beruntung bertemu dengan chanyeol"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja, dia sahabatku"

"Sepertinya kau tidak mengerti tentang cinta" gumam suho

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa~ oh ya kalau kyungsoo dan luhan datang nanti sore. Kau boleh pulang baek. Berhubung kau sangat merindukan sipark. Lagipula tidak ada yang salah dengan kesehatanmu"

"Benarkah?! Oh aku akan menghubungi mereka" baekhyun kegirangan. Suho meninggalkan ruangan baekhyun

"Seperti nya kau sangat ingin bertemu dengan chanyeol" suho terkekeh kecil.

* * *

"Lulu!" Kyungsoo berteriak dikoridor.

Luhan langsung menengok ke sumber suara

"Ada apa kyung?" Tanya luhan

"Tadi suho menelpon ku.. dia bilang baekhyun sudah boleh pulang. Tapi aku harus menjaganya dirumah" kyungsoo mengayun-ayunkan tangan luhan

"Benarkah? Dia boleh masuk sekolah?"

"Ya~ dia boleh masuk sekolah besok kalau dia mau"

"Baiklah, ayo jemput dia sepulang sekolah."

"Bagaimana dengan chanyeol? Apa dia sudah pulang?" Tanya kyungsoo

"Ya dia sudah pulang hyung" tiba-tiba jong in dan sehun muncul dari belakang luhan

"Eh? Berarti aku harus lebih cepat menjemput baekhyun, dia pasti kesepian" kyungsoo segera berjalan meninggalkan tempat

"Hey kyung! Kita harus belajar dulu" seru luhan

"Bisa bolos kan? Ayo lah" kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya

"Ini masih pagi hyung, biarkan saja chanyeol hyung yang menjemput baekhyun hyung, aku yakin dia akan sangat senang" ujar jong in

"Itu benar hyung, apa lagi chanyeol hyung akan sangat senang" tambah sehun

"Kurasa itu juga bagus, lagi pula kulihat baekhyun sangat dekat dengan chanyeol, dia pasti senang" sambar luhan

Kyungsoo mengangguk,

"Aku akan menghubungi chanyeol hyung untuk menjemput baekhyun hyung"

* * *

Chanyeol diam dikamarnya

"Baek.." chanyeol bergumam pelan

Ingin rasanya dia pergi kerumah sakit lagi dan pergi menemani baekhyun

Oh benar juga

Noonanya sudah pergi, berarti chanyeol bisa pergi sekarang.

Tadi noonanya berpesan agar dia tidak keluar rumah. Tapi untuk baekhyun tidak ada salah nya bukan?

Chanyeol mengambil jaket dan kunci motornya. Tiba-tiba ponsel nya berdering

From : Sehun

'Hyung, baekhyun hyung sudah boleh pulang, lebih baik kau menjemputnya'

Lalu ponsel nya berdering kembali

From: Jong In

'Itu benar hyung cepatlah. Jangan membuat kyungsoo hyung khawatir dengan keadaan baekhyun'

Chanyeol terkejut. Baru lewat beberapa jam dia meninggalkan rumah sakit, baekhyun sudah boleh pulang? Dengan cepat chanyeol pergi kerumah sakit.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengganti baju nya, dia di berikan baju ganti oleh Suho

"Gomawo suho. Aku merepotkan mu ya?" Tanya baekhyun

"Tentu saja tidak, kita teman baek" suho tersenyum tulus

"Lebam diwajahmu mulai pudar baek, bagaimana dengan tangan dan kaki mu?"

"Tangan dan kaki ku sudah membaik, sekarang lebih mudah digerakkan" jawab baekhyun

"Pemulihan mu sangat baik baekhyun"

"Aku tidak tau, tapi ini memang kenyataan"

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, chanyeol.

Chanyeol berkeringat dan ngos-ngosan seperti orang berlari marathon /?

"Oh? Aku pergi dulu" suho terkekeh dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Yeol?! Kau kenapa?" Baekhyun segera menghampiri chanyeol

"Aku dengar kau sudah boleh pulang baek, aku langsung datang kesini" jelas chanyeol

"Kenapa kau berkeringat yeol?"

"Karena aku berlari dari lantai bawah.. aku ingin cepat bertemu denganmu" chanyeol mengusap lembut kepala baekhyun

"Kau datang menjemput ku?"

"Iya, ayo kita pulang.." chanyeol meraih tangan baekhyun

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengantar baekhyun sampai didepan rumahnya

"Ini rumahmu?"

"Ya"

Rumah baekhyun cukup besar, chanyeol memperhatikan rumah itu, sepertinya kosong.

Baekhyun berjalan masuk, mencoba membuka kenop pintu

"Oh! Kyungsoo sekolah, benar juga"

Chanyeol melihat baekhyun yang kebingungan, sepertinya benar. Rumah itu kosong.

"Baek!" Chanyeol memanggil baekhyun, dia langsung menghampiri chanyeol

"Kau belum pulang?"

"Kau mau menunggu? Ayo naik"

Baekhyun bingung sambil menatap chanyeol

"Kita bisa membeli es krim untuk bersantai sambil menunggu kyungsoo pulang"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan naik kemotor chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk dibawah pohon menunggu chanyeol. Tidak lama chanyeol kembali dengan dua es krim di tangannya

"Ini" chanyeol menyodorkan es krim vanilla pada baekhyun

"Gomawo" baekhyun langsung memakan es krim itu

"Kau merasa benar benar baik kan?" Tanya chanyeol

"Tentu saja" baekhyun menjilat es krim nya. "Sekarang kurasa semakin baik" baekhyun kembali menjilat es krim itu

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat baekhyun yang asik memakan es krim nya.

"Yeol? Kau tidak makan es krim nya? Kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa memberikannya untuk ku" ujar baekhyun

"Tidak bisa" chanyeol langsung menjilati es krim coklat nya

"Kalau begitu aku akan memakannya secara paksa" baekhyun langsung menggigit es krim chanyeol

"Baek! Itu bagian ku!"

"Hahhaha"

Chanyeol langsung membalas perbuatan baekhyun. Dia menggigit es krim baekhyun hingga tinggal sedikit

"Ah yeol! Itu tidak adil!" Seru baekhyun

"Kau yang memulai nya" chanyeol menyeringai

"Ish aku benci padamu" baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan

"Eits! Jangan bicara seperti itu, baiklah makan saja es krim ku" chanyeol menyodorkan es krim nya

"Makan bersama saja ne?" Usul baekhyun

"Maksud mu?"

"Satu es krim berdua yeol, ayolah" baekhyun menjilat es krim chanyeol

Chanyeol juga menjilat es krim nya bersamaan dengan baekhyun

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa?" Tanya chanyeol

"Tentu saja tidak apa" baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Ku pikir kau orang yang sangat pendiam. Ternyata tidak."

"Disekolah aku kan tidak punya orang terdekat selain kyungsoo. Aku mau bicara pada siapa?"

"Kenapa tidak bicara dengan orang di sekeliling mu saja?"

"Aku tidak tau, rasanya sulit sekali"

Baekhyun melanjutkan aktivitas menjilati es krimnya. Chanyeol menghela napasnya.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya chanyeol

"Aku tidak tau.."

Chanyeol melihat jam, sudah jam 2 siang.

Ponsel chanyeol kembali berdering.

From : Jong In

Hyung, kyungsoo hyung bilang dia akan menjemput baekhyun dirumah mu jam 3

"Ada apa yeol?"

"Kyungsoo bilang dia akan menjemputmu jam 3"

"Oh, dimana?"

"Dirumah ku, ayo"

.

.

.

Baekhyun sampai dirumah chanyeol,

"Baek masuk lah, aku akan menyimpan motorku dulu" chanyeol memberikan kunci rumah nya.

Baekhyun menurut dan membuka pintu rumah chanyeol

Rumah nya sangat rapih dan bersih. Baekhyun melangkah masuk kedalam. Di atas lemari kecil banyak sekali foto keluarga chanyeol.

"Baek kau duduk di sana saja, aku akan mengambil kan minum"

Baekhyun duduk di sofa, sudah lama dia tidak berkunjung kerumah orang lain, biasanya dia hanya berkunjung untuk tugas kelompok.

Chanyeol kembali dengan dua gelas minuman

"Ini" chanyeol memberikan minuman itu pada Baekhyun

"Dimana kedua orang tuamu?"

"Mereka bekerja hingga larut malam, ya hampir sama seperti orang tuamu" chanyeol duduk disamping baekhyun

"Lalu noonamu?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap chanyeol

"Dia tinggal di sebuah apartment, tapi dia sering berkunjung kesini untuk melihatku" jelas chanyeol.

"Ah, noona yang baik kkk~" baekhyun terkekeh

"Dia sering mengerjaiku, kadang aku malas dengan nya, dia juga kadang merepotkan ku" tambah chanyeol

"Meskipun begitu, dia noona mu kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Hening, sepertinya baekhyun dan chanyeol kehabisan topik

Baekhyun menunduk dan memainkan jari jari nya

"Kau gugup?" Tanya chanyeol

"Eh? Tidak" jawab baekhyun

"Kau terlihat gugup baek" chanyeol memegang tangan baekhyun

"Aku juga tidak tau.." baekhyun semakin menunduk

"Baek, kau mau aku mengusap pipi mu seperti kemarin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menggeleng lagi

Chanyeol langsung menangkup kedua pipi baekhyun

"Agar kau tidak bosan"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah baekhyun. Mengusap kedua pipi nya lembut, membuat baekhyun merona hebat

"Kalau begini.." chanyeol mendekatkan wajah nya dengan wajah baekhyun

Baekhyun langsung menutup rapat mata, dia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dihidung nya

Baekhyun membuka matanya, chanyeol menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung baekhyun

"Baek, kau lucu sekali, seperti anak anjing"

"Kau mengataiku anak anjing?"

"Bukan begitu baek, ah, yang jelas kau sangat lucu"

Chanyeol menjauh kan wajahnya membuat baekhyun sedikit kecewa.

"Yeol, apa begini rasanya mempunyai sahabat?"

"Ya, tentu saja~" chanyeol tersenyum idiot sambil memandang baekhyun

Bel rumah chanyeol berbunyi

"Pasti kyungsoo, ayo" chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun

Benar saja itu kyungsoo, dia bersama luhan sehun dan jong in seperti biasa.

"Annyeong~" sapa semuanya

"Kita datang berkunjung" sehun melambai lambaikan tangannya

"Bukannya untuk menjemput baekhyun?" Tanya chanyeol

"Bermain dulu baru pulang, ok?" Ujar jong in

Chanyeol menghela napasnya dan mempersilahkan mereka semua masuk.

"Sudah beberapa hari aku tidak mengunjungi rumah mu hyung" sehun dan jong in langsung duduk disofa diikuti oleh luhan kyungsoo dan baekhyun

"Aku ambil minum lagi"

"Yeol, aku ikut" baekhyun mengikuti chanyeol ke dapur

"Seperti nya chanyeol dan baekhyun sangat dekat" ujar luhan

"Ya sepertinya benar, baekhyun sangat menempel pada chanyeol" tambah kyungsoo

"Wah ada pasangan baru ne?" Tambah sehun

"Haha, sepertinya benar" jong in tertawa kecil

"Kau juga termasuk jong in!" Tambah luhan

"Hah? Aku?" Jong in menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Ya dengan itu, uhuk uhuk" sehun pura-pura batuk

Jong in diam, terpojok, ya tentu saja /?

"Kalian bicara apa sih? Kau dengan siapa jong in?" Tanya kyungsoo

"Denganmu hahha!" Teriak luhan

"Hah? Siapa?" Kyungsoo tidak mendengar jelas teriakan luhan

"Dengan- mpphhh!" Mulut sehun langsung di sumpal dengan tisu oleh jong in

"Kalian aneh sekali.." kyungsoo memandang bingung mereka ber tiga

.

.

.

"Gelas nya dimana yeol?" Tanya baekhyun

"Di rak paling atas" jawab chanyeol

Baekhyun melihat keatas, mencoba meraih gagang rak teratas. Tangan chanyeol menggapai gagang rak itu.

"Biar aku yang ambil" chanyeol mengambil 6 gelas dari rak itu.

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah kotak.

"Yeol, apa ini gula?" Tanya baekhyun

"Itu garam, ini gula" chanyeol mengambil kotak lainnya

"Kau akan membuat apa yeol?"

"Hanya teh" chanyeol memasukkan gula kemasing masing gelas.

"Dimana teh nya?"

"Disini" chanyeol menunjukkan teh yang sudah dia buat sebelumnya

Chanyeol menuangkan teh itu kedalam gelas

"Aku tidak membantu ya yeol?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak juga. Keberadaan mu membuat ku lebih semangat" chanyeol mengaduk teh nya

"Huh bilang saja"

"Tidak baek, kau tidak merepotkan" chanyeol mencubit kencang pipi baekhyun

"Ah! Appo"

"Ah mian baek, memar diwajahmu masih sakit?" Tanya chanyeol

"Tidak juga sih" baekhyun mengusap pipinya

"Baguslah, ayo" chanyeol membawa nampan yang berisi 6 gelas teh itu ke ruang tamu

.

.

.

"Ah tidak adil!" Teriakan kyungsoo juga suara tawa luhan dan sehun menggema diseluruh ruangan itu

"Berisik sekali" chanyeol meletakkan minuman dimeja itu.

"Ada apa? Apa yang tidak adil?" Tanya baekhyun

"Luhan menyimpan rahasia! Itu benar-benar tidak adillll" rengek kyungsoo

"Rahasia apa?" Tanya chanyeol

"Pasangan jong in. Hanya itu. Kkkk~" jelas luhan

"Oh haha" chanyeol ikut tertawa

"Apa yeol? Apa?" Baekhyun menggoyangkan tangan chanyeol

"Nanti kuberitau"

"Kenapa semuanya sangat tidak adil!" Teriak kyungsoo

"Kyung, kau selalu saja berteriak. Hentikan itu" ujar luhan

"Jong in, jangan diam saja" sehun memukul pundak jong in. Sedari tadi dia hanya diam.

"Tidak juga.." jawab jong in

.

.

.

TBC

Mian author lama update. Abis imlek-an /?

Mian lagi kalau chapter ini ga sesuai ama keinginan kalian

Mian lagi /? Kalo ada typo typo berterbangan author males betulin /?

D.l.l

Review ne? Kritik atau saran semua author terima (:

Thanks for review, fav, follow, read. Dsb


	5. Chapter 4

Believe

Chapter 4

"Kami pulang dulu ne~"

"Sampai jumpa hyung!"

Luhan kyungsoo baekhyun sehun dan jong in berpamitan dengan chanyeol.

Mereka semua melambaikan tangan pada chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana hari-hari mu bersama chanyeol dirumah sakit?" Tanya kyungsoo

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Baekhyun bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kkk~ kelihatannya kau sangat dekattt dengan chanyeol" tambah luhan. Membuat baekhyun sedikit merona tanpa alasan.

"Bagaimana sikap chanyeol hyung padamu?" Tanya sehun

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak

"Dia sangat baik dan peduli padaku.." jelas baekhyun

"Sudah pasti dia begitu hyung.." ujar jong in

"Memang nya kenapa harus begitu?" Baekhyun bertambah bingung

"Ehehe tidak apa" jong in hanya nyengir ga jelas /?

* * *

Baekhyun duduk diam dikursinya. Dia sudah berangkat kesekolah bersama kyungsoo. Ada beberapa orang yang menanyakan keadaannya.

Sekarang baekhyun duduk dikelas ini sendirian. Entah apa yang harus dia lakukan. Datang terlalu pagi ternyata sangat membosankan, kyungsoo saja sudah diseret pergi oleh luhan. Meskipun luhan menawari baekhyun untuk pergi bersama, baekhyun menolak. Begini lah jadinya

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya kemudian memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk tidur.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak menyadari ada orang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Baek.."

Baekhyun tidak merespon, sepertinya sudah benar benar tertidur.

"Byun baek hyun!"

Baekhyun terkejut dan langsung terbangun dari tidurnya, baekhyun mengerjapkan dan mengusap usap matanya kemudian menatap sumber suara.

Baekhyun langsung membelalakkan matanya

"Park chan yeol?!" Baekhyun berteriak membuat chanyeol langsung menutup kupingnya

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya baekhyun,

"Aku dikelas ini, dan aku duduk denganmu" jawab chanyeol

"Hah? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak pertama masuk aku memang duduk dengan mu. Kenapa kau begitu pelupa" chanyeol mengusap lembut kepala baekhyun

Baekhyun diam sejenak, "pantas saja wajahmu tidak asing.." gumamnya

Chanyeol tersenyum, "sekarang kita lebih sering bersama ne?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelas kyungsoo bersama dengan chanyeol. Baekhyun dan chanyeol bisa mendengar suara kencang luhan dan kyungsoo. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan bingung.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kelas itu. Disana luhan sedang berdiri diatas kursi sedang kyungsoo berdiri disamping luhan. Jong in dan sehun hanya diam memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Chanyeol menatap mereka dengan wajah bingung

Untung saja tidak ada orang lain dikelas itu. Bisa-bisa murid lain akan mengusir luhan dan kyungsoo dari kelas

"Pas sekali hyung" sela sehun

Chanyeol dan baekhyun berjalan masuk kedalam kelas itu.

"Sebentar lagi liburan musim panas" jelas luhan sambil tersenyum lebar

"Kita akan jalan-jalan!" Seru kyungsoo dengan semangat

"Ckck, lihatlah mereka, lebih baik kalian setuju" jong in menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Aku juga?" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Ya tentu saja, lagi pula baekhyun akan lebih senang kan?" Jawab kyungsoo sambil mengedipkan matanya kearah baekhyun

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menundukkan kepalanya

"Bagaimana? Ayo lah" rengek luhan

"Semuanya harus ikut, tidak ada tapi!" Tambah kyungsoo

"Hah? Yang benar saja hyung, itu pemaksaan" jong in merasa itu terdengar terlalu memaksa

"Ikut atau tidak?" Kyungsoo men death glare jong in.

Jong in langsung melenan ludahnya, "galak juga ne?" Sehun menyindir jong in

"Diam kau"

Sehun terkekeh pelan

"Baik baik, memang nya mau kemana?" Baekhyun sudah mulai jenuh melihat semua ini

"Um.. kemana lu?" Tanya kyungsoo

"Eh? Bukannya kau sudah merencana kan nya?"

Sehun jong in dan chanyeol baekhyun langsung menepuk jidat mereka /?

"Lu, kau ini bagaimana sih" sehun menatap luhan dengan serius

"Aku lupa! Lagi pula kyungsoo yang mengajakku" jelas luhan. Tatapan sehun agak seram menurutnya.

"Jeju?"

"Itu membosankan"

"Kemana ya?"

Semuanya diam sejenak memikirkan tempat yang akan dituju

"Aku punya villa" sehun mengeluarkan suaranya

"Villa itu ada dipulau yang appaku beli" tambah sehun

"Eh? Benarkah? Kau tidak pernah bilang" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Ya pulau itu cukup bagus sehun, villa nya hanya ada 3 kan? Itu juga agak kecil" ujar jong in. Sehun mengangguk

"Jong in tau? Sehun kenapa aku tidak" luhan semakin mempoutkan bibirnya. Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap lembut kepala luhan

"Sudahlah, lagi pula letak pulau itu sangat bagus, disana ada pantai, kesana lebih baik bukan? Dari pada kita kebingungan berpikir" jelas jong in

Semuanya diam sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan

* * *

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo segera mempersiapkan bawaannya

"Kyung dimana baju ku?"

"Itu.. dimana celananya?"

Kamar mereka sudah terlihat seperti habis terserang badai/?

Semua baju celana dan barang lainnya berserak-serakan dimana mana.

"Baek, apa butuh beri tau appa dan eomma mu?" Kyungsoo melihat baekhyun yang sedang sibuk merapihkan bajunya. Baekhyun lalu menatap kyungsoo

"Menurut mu? Mereka kan sedang ke China, biarkan saja" jawab baekhyun cuek. Lagi pula appa dan eommanya tidak peduli mereka akan pergi kemana. Bagi baekhyun itu adalah kesempatan yang bagus sekali. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang bersama sehun dirumahnya, mereka segera menyiapkan barang mereka. Sebenarnya luhan sedang membantu sehun untuk memilih barangnya

"Ini baju mu sehun, aku menaruhnya di sini" ujar luhan sambil memasukkan baju sehun dengan rapih kedalam koper.

"Ne, villa nya agak kecil kurasa 1 villa cukup 2 orang saja"

"Eh? Memangnya ada berapa?"

"Appa punya 3 villa disana"

Luhan mengangguk, mereka kan hanya 6 orang pasti bisa

"Kau tau sehun, liburan tahun lalu saat kau mengajak aku dan kyungsoo liburan, kau bilang villa nya sangat kecil ternyata villanya begitu besar" ujar luhan

Sehun menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal, "itu kan berbeda lu.."

"Nah sudah selesai" luhan bertepuk tangan kecil dan tersenyum senang. Semua barang sehun sudah selesai disiapkan.

.

.

.

"Hey jong in! Ini celana dalam mu!" Chanyeol melempar celana dalam jong in tepat dimukanya.

"Hyung santai saja" jong in memasukkan nya ke tas

Jong in membawa baju baju nya ke rumah chanyeol. Rencananya mereka akan merapihkan dan menyiapkan baran mereka masing masing bersama-sama. Tadinya mereka mau mengajak sehun. Tapi seperti biasa dia sudah di booking oleh luhan/?

Begini lah mereka, entah celana dalam jong in atau chanyeol yang berserakan. Baju dan celana kusut ckck

"Aish kapan selesainya?!" Chanyeol menggerutu dan mengacak rambutnya

"Sebentar lagi hyung. Oh celana dalam mu!" Sekarang giliran jong in melempar celana dalam ke wajah chanyeol

"Kim jong in!" Teriak chanyeol

Jong hanya bisa tertawa mendengar teriakan chanyeol.

"Bereskan buku mu hyung. Besok terakhir masuk" jelas jong in

"Lalu buat apa kita capek capek menyiapkan sekarang!" Chanyeol melempar celana nya

"Kau tau hyung? Belum tentu sekarang kita selesai, lihat saja kamar mu yang berantakan, besok juga belum tentu selesai" jong in melipat baju nya meskipun agak acak-acakan

"Benar juga ya.." chanyeol memunguti celananya kembali

* * *

Hari ini hari terakhir mereka bersekolah. Oh, lihatlah byun baekhyun yang sedang senyum senyum sendiri. Chanyeol sampai bingung. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?

"Baek? Kau.. kenapa?" Chanyeol melambai lambaikan tangan nya didepan wajah baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersadar dan menepis tangan chanyeol

"Huh, aku tidak apa-apa.." baekhyun menopang dagunya dan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Ish, aneh" chanyeol melihat kepapan tulis memperhatikan songsaenim. Seketika kaki nya di injak

"AH! APPO!" Teriakan chanyeol membuat semua murid dikelas itu menatap ke arah chanyeol.

"Ada apa park chanyeol?" Tanya Lee songsaenim

"Tidak apa-apa songsaenim! Hehe" chanyeol tertawa canggung. Songsaenim kembali mengajar. Chanyeol menghela napas nya lega

Chanyeol langsung mendeath glare baekhyun

"Hehe~haha~hihi~" baekhyun membuat buat suara tawanya. Chanyeol benar-benar gemas sekali. Ingin rasanya dia mencubiti baekhyun sekencang kencangnya.

"Buat apa kau lakukan itu?!" Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya gemas

"Apa papan tulis itu lebih menarik dari ku?" Tanya baekhyun

"Ah..itu.." chanyeol diam. Bingung apa lagi yang harus ia katakan pada baekhyun.

"Tatap akuuuu~~" baekhyun menangkup kedua pipi chanyeol lalu mendekatkan wajah chanyeol ke wajahnya

Chanyeol tidak berkutik, dia diam. Mata indah baekhyun membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang

"Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungmu yeol~" baekhyun berbisik pelan tepat di telinga chanyeol. Membuat chanyeol merasa geli

Baekhyun lalu melepaskan kedua tangannya

"Memang nya hanya kau saja yang bisa membuat jantung ku berdetak lebih kencanggg~~" baekhyun menggoyang goyang kan kaki nya

"Eh? Apa?" Chanyeol bingung dengan perkataan barusan.

"Tidak ada kkk~" baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

"Kyung, mana contekannya?" Tanya luhan sambil menendang kaki kyungsoo

"Sabar luhan" kyungsoo buru-buru melempar kertas itu

Ckckck, jangan ditiru ne/?

"Sudah selesai! Kumpulkan!" Ujar songsaenim

"Haaahhh" semua murid dengan kompak menghela napas mereka

"Tumben sekali kita menyontek lu" kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Siapa suruh songsaenim itu mengatakannya hari ini. Hanya diberi waktu 5 menit untuk belajar lagi, menyebalkan" luhan menggerutu

"Besok kita pergi luuu~ kita bisa santai" ujar kyungsoo senang

"Kau benar juga, kau tidak mengajak suho?" Tanya luhan.

"Tidak! Suho sudah di booking ohohoh" kyungsoo tertawa senang

"Maksudmu apa?" Luhan tidak mengerti

"Dia pergi dengan kekasihnya, rumah sakit memberikannya ijin. Bagus sekali bukan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum senang

"Oo aku baru tau suho punya kekasih. Kupikir dia tidak laku karena selalu bekerja di rumah sakit" luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Aish Xi Luhan, mana ada yang tidak mau dengan suho" tambah kyungsoo

"Jadi kau mau ya?" Tanya luhan serius

"Tidak tidak. Aku.." kyungsoo diam sejenak

"Apa?" Luhan menatap kyungsoo lekat

"Tak kuberitau" kyungsoo langsung buang muka

"Ah, kau pelit sekali"

.

.

.

"Sehun kembalikan pulpenku" jong in merebut pulpen nya dari tangan sehun

"Tapi aku tidak punya pulpen!" Sehun merebut pulpen itu kembali

"Pulpen ku cuma satu!" Jong in merebut pulpen itu lagi

"Ck! Hey hey pinjam pulpen!" Sehun berbisik pada seorang yeoja yang menjadi sekretaris di kelasnya. Yeoja itu memberikan sebuah pulpen lucu berwarna pink dengan gantungan boneka lucu diatasnya

"Tidak ada yang lain?!" Tanya sehun

"Tidak ada" ujar yeoja itu

Sehun pasrah. Dia pun kembali mencatat, namun ada suara kekehan yang mengusik kegiatannya. Itu jong in

"Haha~ sehun kau girly sekali" jong in mengejek sehun

"Diam kau! Yang penting pulpen!" Sehun kembali mencatat. Jong in masih belum puas menertawakan sehun. Ingin rasanya dia merekamnya. Sehun kan selalu gengsi memakai barang barang yang lucu.

.

.

.

"Hey baek!" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya kearah baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kelasnya. Baekhyun langsung menghampiri kyungsoo

"Dimana chanyeol?" Kyungsoo melihat kesekeliling baekhyun

"Dia ke toilet tadi" jelas baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Luhan mengajak ku ke cafe bersama sehun dan jong in. Kau mau ikut? Ajak saja chanyeol" seru kyungsoo riang

"Umm.. aku tidak bisa kyung" baekhyun agak menundukkan kepalanya

"Ehhh? Ada apa?" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya sedang tidak mau saja. Aku cari chanyeol dulu ya. Jangan pulang malam kyung!" Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo dengan cepat

"Ada apa sih.."

.

.

.

Baekhyun mencari chanyeol kemana-mana. Baekhyun sebenarnya mau ikut asalkan ada chanyeol. Tapi entah kenapa dia sedang tidak mood pergi kemana-mana hari ini.

Baekhyun terus berjalan menelusuri koridor. Dia mendengar suara bass chanyeol. Baru saja baekhyun ingin berteriak memanggil chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat chanyeol dipeluk seorang yeoja?!

Baekhyun bersembunyi dibalik tembok untuk membuntuti chanyeol

"Terimakasih oppa! Aku akan sampai ke eomma. Jaa~" yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan chanyeol. Disitu chanyeol menggaruk kepala nya sambil tersenyum idiot

Ekpresi macam apa itu?! Seenaknya dipeluk peluk yeoja! Baekhyun marah marah dalam hati. Mengepalkan tangannya erat. Mukanya memerah menahan amarahnya.

"Park chanyeol!" Baekhyun mengampiri chanyeol dengan kaki yang dihentakkan

"Ada apa baek? Wah wajah mu merah. Kau demam?" Tanya chanyeol yang menatap baekhyun

"Tidakk ahaha" baekhyun tertawa dibuat buat.

"Kau belum pulang? Ayo pulang. Aku antar" chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menepis tangan chanyeol

"Yeoja tadi.. siapa?" Baekhyun berkata dengab pelan

"Kau melihatnya? Oh.. itu..Ye ri. Anggota OSIS sekolah kita hehe. Ayo" chanyeol menarik baekhyun menuju parkiran motornya.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai baek, turun lah"

Baekhyun turun dari motor chanyeol

"Gomawo" baekhyun langsung berlari masuk kerumah. Tidak peduli dengan chanyeol. Menengok kebelakang untuk melihat chanyeol saja tidak.

"Baek?" Chanyeol diam dimotornya sampai baekhyun menghilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

"Park idiot! Bodoh! Menyebalkan" baekhyun berlari menuju kamarnya. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan langsung memeluk bantalnya. Tidak peduli dia masih menggunakan seragam.

"Untuk apa aku marah? Aneh" baekhyun bangkit dari posisi nya dan duduk ditepi kasur

"Yeol.." baekhyun terdiam. Suasana kamar itu menjadi hening seketika.

.

.

.

"Baek! Aku pulang!" Teriak kyungsoo dari bawah. Tidak ada jawaban. Biasanya baekhyun sedang memakan cemilan atau menonton TV.

Kyungsoo berjalan keatas. Sampai nya didepan pintu kamar. Kyungsoo membukanya. Baekhyun terbaring disana. Dia masih menggunakan seragam.

Kyungsoo menghampirinya. Baekhyun tidur disamping sebuah kertas dan pulpen. Kyungsoo mengambil kertas itu

'Park chanyeol, idiot'

Semua kertas itu bertuliskan seperti itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Cinta pertama hm?"

.

.

.

"Baek! Baek! Baek!" Suara nyaring kyungsoo memanggil baekhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Bel rumah berbunyi. Kyungsoo segera turun kebawah.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo melihat luhan sehun jong in dan chanyeol sudah bersiap

"Bagaimana? Sudah siap untuk liburan kyung?!" Tanya luhan antusias

"Uh.. baekhyun belum bangun" jelas kyungsoo. Seketika semuanya langsung sweatdrop.

"Aku saja yang bangunkan" chanyeol mengangkat tangannya.

"Baiklahh" kyungsoo tersenyum.

Chanyeol naik keatas. Sesuai dengan petunjuk kyungsoo yang sudah memberikan alamat kamar baekhyun /?.

Chanyeol menemukan kamar baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung membuka pintu kamar itu. Benar saja, baekhyun masih tertidur pulas. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati baekhyun

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat mu tertidur" chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah damai baekhyun yang sedang tertidur.

Chanyeol melihat sebuah kertas disamping baekhyun. Diambilnya kertas itu. Siapa tau diary baekhyun/? Kkk~

"Hah? Aku idiot?!" Teriak chanyeol dengan suara bassnya ketika melihat kekertas itu.

"Eughh" chanyeol mendengar lenguhan baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung meletakkan kembali kertas itu

Baekhyun membuka mata nya sedikit.

"Kyung, kau tampan sekali. Sudah siap untuk pergi ya?" Baekhyun menutup kembali matanya dan menguap

"Aku? Tampan?" Chanyeol tersenyum idiot sekarang. Apalagi posisi tubuh baekhyun itu. Seragam berantakan dan rambut baekhyun yang acak acak itu.

"Kyung?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

Dia melihat kembali dengan jelas. "Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun langsung terduduk baru sadar dengan kertasnya. Baekhyun langsung mengambil kertas itu dan mencabik nya

"Ah baek! Maaf! Aku baru masuk hehe" chanyeol berbohong pada baekhyun

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan tatapan curiga

"Tentu saja"

"Keluar" baekhyun berdiri, dan menuju kelemari baju

"Apa?" Chanyeol ikut berdiri

"Aku mau mandi, dan mengganti baju, memangnya kau mau duduk terus disitu?" Ujar baekhyun.

"Oh, baiklah" chanyeol berjalan keluar. "Cepatlah baek, semuanya menunggu dibawah" chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya.

Baekhyun diam didepan lemari bajunya. Baekhyun menghela napasnya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun sudah bangun yeol?" Tanya kyungsoo melihat chanyeol turun menuruni tangga rumahnya.

"Ya" chanyeol memasang wajah datar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya kyungsoo

"Baekhyun berbeda. Apa dia marah?"

Kyungsoo masih ingat tulisan baekhyun kemarin. Sepertinya memang benar kalau baekhyun marah pada chanyeol.

"Hm.. nanti akan aku tanyakan"

Chanyeol mengangguk

.

.

.

"Mian! Lama ya?" Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju ruang tamu.

"Tidak juga, ayo kita berangkat" luhan berdiri dari tempat duduk nya.

"Boleh aku bertanya" kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya

"Ya?"

"Kita naik apa ya?" Sambung baekhyun

"Appa ku ada tumpangan. Ayo" jawab sehun. Semuanya mengangguk mengerti dan mengikuti sehun

* * *

"Ini?" Semua menunjuk sebuah objek didepan mata mereka kecuali sehun

"Ayo naik" ajak sehun dengan wajah datarnya

"Lu, sebenarnya sehun itu siapa?" Tanya kyungsoo

"Mana ku tau, ayo"

"Kekasih yang payah" gumam kyungsoo. Luhan langsung berbalik dan mendeath glare kyungsoo

"Cepatlah!" Teriak sehun dipintu pesawat itu

Tumpangan Appa sehun ternyata sebuah pesawat pribadi. Ck.

Luhan saja tidak tau apa yang terjadi, dia hanya menurut saja pada sehun.

"Sehun, kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?" Tanya luhan pada sehun

"Karena aku akan membuat hidup kita penuh kejutan lu" sehun menarik tangan luhan untuk masuk.

.

.

.

Sudah 30 menit. Dan semua sudah tertidur kecuali baekhyun. Dia melihat kesampingnya. Chanyeol sedang tidur. Mulut nya terbuka? Kk~ lucu sekali

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Sedari tadi baekhyun tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkejut. Kepala chanyeol jatuh dipundaknya. Dia merutuki kyungsoo. Kenapa dia mau duduk dengan jong in? Jadilah dia duduk dengan chanyeol

Tapi menatap wajah idiot chanyeol membuat baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuka matanya

"Ah, belum sampai ya?" Dia mengusap kedua matanya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela

"Baek kau tidak tidur?" Tanya chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala nya pelan

"Kenapa? Kau marah denganku? Ada apa? Ayo beritau aku" chanyeol memegang tangan baekhyun.

"Aku.. tidak apa-apa, sudahlah" baekhyun melepaskan tangan chanyeol

"Tidak biasanya kau menolakku, cemburu ne?"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Kau melihat ye ri memelukku kan? Cemburu ne?" Chanyeol malah menggoda baekhyun. Wajah baekhyun sedikit merona

"Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa cemburu?"

"Jangan marah ne? Aku merasa tidak nyaman kalau kau mengacuhkan ku"

Baekhyun diam. Dia juga merasa tidak nyaman kalau mengacuhkan chanyeol terus terusan

"Untuk apa dia memelukmu?"

"Dia sepupu ku, aku memberinya kue titipan eomma ku. Dia langsung memelukku. Bagiku sudah biasa ye ri seperti itu"

Baekhyun diam. Dalam hatinya dia bersorak senang. Dia tersenyum lebar mendengar penjelasan chanyeol. 'Tidak ada hubungan' batinnya

"Ada apa?" Tanya chanyeol

"Yeol aku mengantuk" baekhyun mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka

"Tidurlah di pundakku"

Baekhyun menurut. Chanyeol mengusap perlahan rambut baekhyun

"Masih marah?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

TBC

Selesai juga chap 4

Mian ne agak lama! Tadinya author mau long hiatus.. tapi karena ga tega ama yang baca author usahain tetep update kkk~

Thanks for review fav follow and read~

Review ne? Free untuk memberikan kritik dan saran (:


	6. Chapter 5

Believe

Chapter 5

"Baek?"

Chanyeol memanggil baekhyun yang sedang tidur dipundak nya. Sepertinya baekhyun sudah terlelap

"Hyung"

Chanyeol mendengar suara sehun. Chanyeol langsung menengok kesumber suara

"10 menit lagi sampai. Ok?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun" chanyeol mengguncang tubuh baekhyun

"Eughh yeolliee" chanyeol langsung berhenti seketika mendengar suara lenguhan baekhyun yang memanggil namanya

"Hyung, sudah bangun?" Tanya kai yang ada di belakang chanyeol

"Belum" jawab chanyeol singkat

"Pesawat ini berguncang saja, baekhyun tidak sadar. Ckck" sela kyungsoo

"Baek sudah sampai.. ayolah jangan tidur terus" chanyeol mencubit pipi baekhyun

"Ahh appo" gumam baekhyun. Dia membuka matanya perlahan lahan

"Kita turun dulu hyung" jong in menarik tangan kyungsoo keluar dari pesawat itu untuk melihat pemandangan pulau itu

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol langsung menengok, baekhyun sudah bangun rupanya

"Kenapa kau susah sekali di bangun kan sih" ujar chanyeol mencubit pipi baekhyun lagi

"Uhh aku tidak tau, rasanya capek sekali" baekhyun mengusap pipinya dan menguap

"Ayo turun"

Baekhyun menurut dan mengikuti chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Kerenn" kyungsoo dan luhan berlari kearah pantai

"Lulu! Tunggu" sehun mengejar luhan

"Aish" jong in pun pasrah dan mengikuti mereka

"Chanyeol, ayo kita pergi juga" baekhyun menarik tangan chanyeol

"Ne, pelan pelan byun baekhyun" chanyeol hanya bisa mengikuti baekhyun.

Pantai nya bersih. Airnya biru kehijauan begitu jernih. Pasir putih. Membuat mata baekhyun berbinar seketika

"Yeol, berenang pasti seru ne?"

"Tentu saja, kau lihat saja kyungsoo dan luhan. Mereka bahkan sudah berenang. Tidak peduli lagi dengan baju mereka"

Baekhyun tertawa melihat luhan dan kyungsoo

"Baek! Ayo ikut!" Teriak kyungsoo

"Ah, ne!" Baekhyun berlari kearah kyungsoo dan luhan

"Hyung, tidak ikut?" Jong in menepuk pundak chanyeol

"Tidak, dimana sehun?" Chanyeol dari tadi kehilangan jejak sehun

"Itu" jong in menunjuk sehun yang sedang tiduran di atas pasir, sehun 'topless'

Chanyeol dan jong in menghampiri sehun

"Hey sehun, tidak ikut kekasih mu berenang?" Tanya chanyeol. Sehun bangkit dari posisi nya.

"Tidak, aku bosan" jawab sehun

"Dimana villa nya?" Tanya jong in

Sehun menunjuk kesebuah objek

"Villa nya ada diatas bukit kecil itu. Kau bisa melihat pemandangan pantai dari villa itu. Bagus bukan?"

Chanyeol dan jong in mengangguk bersamaan.

"Aku sudah menyuruh orang membawa barang kita kesana, 1 villa 2 orang. Setuju ne?"

Chanyeol dan jong in mengangguk lagi

"Bagaimana kau membagi kamarnya ?" Tanya jong in

"Aku siap dengan semua yang sudah diatur luhan" jawab sehun. Luhan sudah mengatur kamarnya. Ya secara rahasia. Bahkan dia tidak memberi tau sehun

.

.

.

Mereka sampai didepan villa sehun. 3 villa itu bersampingan. Dari luar villa itu memang agak kecil tapi design nya mewah.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya sehun sambil tersenyum senang

"Bagus hun" chanyeol mengacungkan jempol nya

"Jadi kamarnya?" Sela jong in

Luhan mengeluarkan secarik kertas

"Ehm, aku dengan sehun" luhan tersenyum lebar begitu pula dengan sehun

"Lalu kyungsoo dengan jong in"

Jong in mengangguk. Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan mata bulatnya/?

"Aku mau dengan baekhyun saja!" Protes kyungsoo

"Tapi ini ketentuanku Tuan Do" luhan tersenyum.

"Tapi luuu~~ aku sudah terbiasa dengan baekhyun." Rengek kyungsoo tidak terima dengan keputusan luhan

"Ya kyungsoo boleh tidur denganku" tambah baekhyun

"Tidak ada tapi atau kau akan tidur ditengah laut" luhan berkata pada kyungsoo sambil menunjuk kearah pantai

"Huh, tunggu pembalasan ku Tuan Xi" gumam kyungsoo yang mengepalkan tangannya gemas

Jong in hanya tersenyum. Dengan begini jong in ada kesempatan/?

"Kalau begitu aku dengan chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengangkat tangan

"Ya betul sekali" ujar luhan dan menyatukan kedua tangannya

"Baguslah" chanyeol menghela napasnya lega

"Kita sekamar lagi yeol" baekhyun tersenyum senang

"Ada yang senang kk~" sindir jong in

Baekhyun dan chanyeol diam saja sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah! Sudah ditentukan"

.

.

.

"Lu! Mana baju ku" sehun mengacak acak kopernya. Isi koper sehun sudah tidak berbentuk lagi sekarang

"Omo! Oh sehun! Kenapa semuanya berantakan" luhan kaget melihat isi koper sehun. Padahal luhan sudah menyiapkan nya serapih mungkin

"Aku mencari baju ku" ujar sehun dengan watados/?

"Semua baju kan sama saja sehun!" Luhan memunguti kembali pakaian sehun yang berantakan

"Tapi aku mau pakai yang itu" sehun mempoutkan bibirnya

"Arghh" luhan kembali merapihkan isi koper sehun.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau tidak mau mandi?" Jong in melihat kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam dikasurnya

"Kau duluan saja.." jawab kyungsoo dengan suara kecil

"Kau habis berenang hyung. Mandi lah dulu. Nanti kau bisa masuk angin" jong in memberikan sebuah handuk pada kyungsoo

"Baiklah.." kyungsoo langsung berjalan dengan cepat ke kamar mandi

"He?" Jong in merasa ada yang aneh dengan kyungsoo

.

.

.

"Yeol cepat mandi!" Baekhyun berteriak pada chanyeol yang malah asik menonton TV yang ada di villa itu

"Kau sudah mandi baek?" Chanyeol menengok kebelakang untuk melihat baekhyun

"Sudah! Cepat!" Baekhyun melempar sebuah handuk ke arah chanyeol

"Ah baek, sayang sekali. Aku kan mau mandi bersama" chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya

"Mandi bersama apanya, lain kali saja. Cepat mandi" baekhyun menendang sofa yang diduduki chanyeol

"Iya iya" chanyeol berjalan dengan malas

"Huh ada ada saja" kini giliran baekhyun yang menonton TV

.

.

.

"Baek kau tidak mau tidur?" Chanyeol hampir saja memejamkan matanya

"Baik baik, melihat wajah mu membuat ku tidak nyaman, ayo" baekhyun menarik chanyeol kekamar mereka.

Mereka memang 1 kamar tapi kasur nya terpisah.

Baekhyun tidur dikasur nya sedangkan chanyeol sudah asik tertidur

Disisi lain baekhyun ingin sekali tidur seperti mereka dirumah sakit. 1 ranjang

Baekhyun memperhatikan chanyeol

"Yeol?" Baekhyun mengetest chanyeol siapa tau dia masih bangun.

Tidak ada hasil, baekhyun malah mendengar chanyeol mendengkur pelan

"Hehehe, aku ingin sekali tidur dengan mu" baekhyun merona sendiri

"Hah sudahlah" baekhyun menghadap ke tembok tidak ingin melihat chanyeol

.

.

.

Luhan sedang meminum susu vanilla di dapur. Sehun sudah dikamar, sepertinya sudah tidur

Selesai meminum susunya luhan langsung menuju ke kamar. Sehun bersembunyi didalam selimut.

"Hmm.." luhan berpikir sebentar.

Tanpa aba-aba luhan langsung meloncat dan menimpa tubuh sehun yang tertutupi selimut

"Ah! Appooo!" Sehun langsung keluar dari persembunyian nya

Luhan masih menimpa tubuh sehun

"Yak! Lu! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Nyenyak sekali tidurmu. Aku juga mau tidur" luhan masuk kedalam selimut sehun

Sehun pasrah dengan luhan dan mengikuti luhan untuk tidur. Sehun merasa agak sesak sebagian tempatnya di ambil luhan. Ckck

.

.

.

Jong in masuk kedalam kamar. Dia benar benar mengantuk. Kyungsoo sudah tertidur.

Baru pertama kali jong in melihat wajah kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur. Jong in mendekati kyungsoo. Lalu jong in menyentuh wajah kyungsoo, tanpa sadar jong in tersenyum.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, jong in langsung terkejut

"Ada apa?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan wajah yang merona

"Kau aneh hyung, kau bahkan tidak cerewet seperti biasanya saat masuk ke villa ini"

Kyungsoo diam dan langsung menutup wajah nya dengan selimut

"Aku mengantuk"

Jong in menghela napasnya dan memilih untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar terang melewati jendela. Baekhyun membuka matanya, baru saja dia ingin merenggangkan tubuhnya, tapi sebuah tangan melingkar erat diperut nya. Baekhyun langsung berbalik dengan perlahan

"Jangan jangan villa ini berhantu" batin baekhyun

Baekhyun terkejut. Chanyeol tertidur begitu pulas disampingnya.

"Yeol-.." baekhyun tidak tega membangunkan chanyeol.

Wajah baekhyun begitu dekat dengan chanyeol.

Pipi baekhyun memerah seketika dalam keadaan seperti ini. Baekhyun menyentuh pelan mata, hidung, dan juga bibir chanyeol. Baekhyun mengusap pipi chanyeol perlahan.

Tidak sadar dalam tidurnya, chanyeol menarik tubuh baekhyun. Bibir baekhyun langsung bersentuhan dengan bibir chanyeol. Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut, lama kelamaan baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan bibir chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan segera melepaskan diri dari chanyeol sebelum chanyeol benar benar bangun. Baekhyun langsung duduk diatas kasurnya

"Baek" baekhyun langsung menengok, chanyeol sedang mengusap matanya

"Chanyeol.. kau sudah bangun?" Tanya baekhyun agak canggung

"Ya, mian aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidur disini" chanyeol mengikuti baekhyun duduk diatas kasur

"Tidak apa.." ujar baekhyun "aku suka.." gumam baekhyun pelan

"Apa?" Tanya chanyeol

"Tidak tidak hehehe" baekhyun tertawa canggung sepertinya chanyeol sama sekali tidak sadar dengan kejadian tadi. Chanyeol malah menatap baekhyun bingung

"Sudah jam 11 chanyeol! Ayo kita mandi dan memakan sarapan hehe" baekhyun langsung berlari kekamar mandi

"Eh? Baek tunggu"

.

.

.

"Halo halo" luhan mengetuk pintu villa kyungsoo dan jong in.

Tidak lama pintu itu terbuka,

"Ada apa lu?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"Sehun bilang dipulau ini ada air mancur. dibelakang villa ini, setelah kita menuruni bukit kita akan melihat nya, ayo kita semua pergi bersama sama" ajak luhan antusias

"Benarkah? Sehun memang penuh kejutan ne?" Kyungsoo tersenyum pada luhan

"Ayo ajak baekhyun dan chanyeol" luhan langsung menarik tangan kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku belum membuat sarapan untuk jong in"

"Dia sudah bangun?"

"Belum.."

"Yasudah biarkan saja. Ayoo~~"

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol memakan sarapan nya dalam diam.

"Baekhyun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol agak khawatir karena baekhyun yang terus diam

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kau diam terus, wajah mu juga memerah. Kau yakin?"

Dari luar ada orang yang mengetuk pintu villa mereka,

Chanyeol menghela napasnya "aku buka dulu ne"

Chanyeol membuka pintu itu

"Chanyeol! Ayo kita pergi!" Ujar kyungsoo

"Kemana? Aku belum selesai makan"

"Dibelakang bukit ada air terjun" jelas luhan

"Ah begitu.." chanyeol mengangguk mengerti

"Setelah semuanya siap, berkumpulah didepan villa. Ok?"

.

.

.

"Baek, mereka akan pergi ke air terjun dibelakang bukit" jelas chanyeol

"Kau ikut?" Tanya baekhyun. Akhirnya baekhyum bicara lagi

"Ya tentu saja. Semuanya ikut" chanyeol merapihkan piring piringnya

"Bolehkah aku diam disini?"

"Tidak, semua harus ikut"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"Memangnya kenapa kau tidak mau ikut?" Chanyeol duduk disamping baekhyun

"Tidak apa.." baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya

"Kalau kau punya masalah ceritakan padaku, aku akan selalu mendengarkanmu" chanyeol menggenggam dan mengusap pelan tangan baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya

.

.

.

"Dimana jong in?" Tanya luhan

Semuanya sudah berkumpul didepan villa. Hanya jong in yang tidak terlihat

"Dia menyuruhku kesini duluan. Tadi dia baru bangun" jelas kyungsoo

"Ck. Pemalas" sehun memasang wajah datarnya

Tidak lama jong in berlari kearah mereka

"Mian hehe" jong in datang dengan rambut berantakan

"Hey kim, rapihkan rambutmu" ujar sehun. Jong in langsung merapihkan rambutnya.

"Baiklah ayo berangkat!"

.

.

.

Akhirnya sampai juga setelah perjalan yang cukup panjang. Air terjunnya sangat tinggi. Air disekitar nya begitu jernih

"Lu ayo sini" sehun menarik tangan luhan menuju pinggiran air itu

"Airnya dingin sehun" ujar luhan.

"Tidak apa! Ayo lah masuk," sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada luhan.

Luhan menurut dan memegang tangan sehun

"Hii, ini dingin hun"

"Aku disini untuk menghangatkan mu kkk~" sehun tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

"Hey baek"

"Apa?"

Chanyeol sedari tadi melihat kearah air terjun itu

"Ayo kita kebelakang air terjun itu" chanyeol menujuk air terjun itu

"Memangnya ada apa dibelakang air terjun?" Tanya baekhyun bingung

"Kau akan tau nanti, biasanya ada" chanyeol menuntun baekhyun berjalan bersamanya.

.

.

.

"Hey hyung" jong in sedang berjongkok ditepi air terjun itu.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo menghampiri jong in dan mengikuti nya berjongkok

"Kau lihat itu" jong in menunjuk kedalam air.

Kyungsoo melihat ikan-ikan kecil yang sedang berenang

"Lucu sekalii, aku tidak tau kalau ada ikan" kyungsoo tersenyum senang

Jong in memperhatikan senyuman kyungsoo yang begitu manis.

Kyungsoo yang sadar dari tadi diperhatikan menengok kearah jong in

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak.." jong in menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

"Yeol tunggu aku" baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya mengikuti chanyeol

"Ada!" Chanyeol masuk kedalam gua yang ada dibekakang air terjun itu

"Yeol.. apa tidak bahaya? Tidak mau beritau yang lain dulu?" Baekhyun tidak yakin akan masuk kedalam sana

"Tidak apa, aku bawa senter. Ayo" chanyeol menyalakan senter nya

"Sudah siap ternyata" baekhyun langsung mengikuti chanyeol

Baekhyun dan chanyeol bisa mendengar suara air

"Hey baek, sepertinya ada mata air, ayo cepat" chanyeol mempercepat langkah nya

"Chanyeol tunggu ini licin" bebatuan dalam gua itu basah dan licin

Chanyeol memegang tangan baekhyun, "tenanglah aku disini"

Baekhyun menurut.

Semakin lama gua itu semakin terang

"Lihat baek" chanyeol menunjuk kesebuah objek didepannya

Baekhyun melihat mata air yang begitu jernih. Gua itu sudah tidak gelap. Cahaya biru menerangi gua itu. Chanyeol mematikan senternya

"Indah sekaliii" baekhyun duduk ditepi mata air itu

Chanyeol mengikuti baekhyun. Dia terlihat sangat senang

"Darimana kau tau tempat ini yeol?" Tanya baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tau sih. Hanya firasat" chanyeol melihat keatas langit langit gua itu sambil tersenyum

"Chanyeol kau bilang kalau ada apapun aku boleh cerita, ya kan?"

"Ya tentu saja"

Baekhyun menjadi gugup seketika, dia menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya

"Ada apa?" Tanya chanyeol bingung melihat sikap baekhyun

"Setiap kali aku didekat mu. Aku merasa sangat nyaman dan jantung ku berdegup kencang"

Chanyeol langsung membulatkan matanya. Chanyeol senang sekali tentu saja dia mengerti maksud baekhyun. Ini lah yang dia tunggu

'Ayo katakan baek!' Chanyeol menjerit dalam hati

"Apa kah semua sahabat merasakan hal yang sama?" Tanya baekhyun polos.

Harapan chanyeol pupus seketika. Dia pikir baekhyun akan menyatakan cintanya

"Yeol?" Baekhyun bingung melihat perubahan raut wajah chanyeol

"Oh iyaiya! Semuanya seperti itu hahaha" chanyeol tertawa meskipun itu dipaksakan

"Benarkah yeol?"

"Iya itu artinya kau sayang pada sahabatmu" chanyeol merasa idiot sekarang

"Oh begitu.. apa ini juga normal untuk sahabat?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol menengok kearah baekhyun

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya lagi.

Baekhyun menciumnya?! Chanyeol bisa merasa kan bibir baekhyun yang manis.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan menarik tengkuk baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Beberapa menit mereka dalam posisi itu sampai baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya

"Apa itu juga normal?" Tanya baekhyun lagi. Wajah baekhyun merah total sama dengan chanyeol

"Ya.." jawah chanyeol canggung. Betapa bodohnya seorang park chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengakui perasaan nya pada baekhyun

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tau apa itu cinta. Ya. Itu membuat chanyeol semakin sulit mengaku pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam air

Chanyeol menghela napasnya.

'Aku memang idiot' chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati

.

.

.

"Hyung sini" jong in memanggil kyungsoo yang sedari tadi bermain air

Kyungsoo menghampiri jong in

"Apa?" Tanya kyungsoo penasaran

Jong in langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kepeting kecil

"Eh? Ada kepiting juga?" Tanya kyungsoo

"Tadi aku melihatnya terselip diantara batu" jelas jong in lalu dia melepaskan kepiting itu

"Hyung.. kau aneh kemarin.. ada apa?" Tanya jong in tiba-tiba membuat kyungsoo tersentak

"Aku.. tidak apa.." kyungsoo diam lagi.

"Tidak bilang yasudah" jong in mempoutkan bibirnya

"Bukan begitu.."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa bilang" kyungsoo bangkit dan berjalan pergi

"Hyung kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau kevilla" kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan jong in

"Hyung!" Jong in langsung mengejar kyungsoo

.

.

.

"Hun kemana jong in?" Tanya luhan yang sudah tidak melihat jong in

"Ha? Kyungsoo juga tidak ada"

"Benarkah?" Luhan melihat kesekitar air terjun itu

"Chanyeol dan baekhyun hyung juga tidak ada" tambah sehun

"Berarti kita sendiri? Ahh kemana mereka"

"Sepertinya mereka kembali kevilla ayo kita kembali, lagi pula sudah agak sore"

Luhan mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol ayo kita pulang sepertinya sudah sore" ajak baekhyun

Chanyeol mengangguk, "ayo"

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan baekhyun dan menyalakan senternya

"Baek, kau tau apa itu cinta?"

"Tidak, mungkin aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta" jawab baekhyun santai

Benarkan kalau baekhyun tidak tau apa itu cinta. Chanyeol merasa terpuruk sekarang, bagaimana cara dia menyatakan nya pada baekhyun.

"Yeol?"

"Ne?"

"Kenapa kau diam?"

"Tidak apa sih.."

Baekhyun agak bingung. Chanyeol keliatan agak murung.

"Sekarang gantian kau yeol. Kalau kau ada masalah ceritakan padaku. Aku akan mendengarkan mu ne?" Baekhyun tersenyum pada chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa membalas senyuman baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Hyung?" Jong in masuk kedalam villa. Dia menuju kekamar, kyungsoo terbaring disana

"Aku tau kau tidak tidur hyung"

Kyungsoo tidak mau membuka matanya, "hyung.." jong in menghampiri kyungsoo dan mengusap kepalanya lembut

"Saranghae.." lirih jong in

Kyungsoo langsung membuka matanya dan terduduk

"Saranghae hyung" jong in tersenyum pada kyungsoo

Pipi kyungsoo memerah sekarang mendengar penuturan jong in secara tiba tiba

"Apa hyung juga merasakan hal yang sama?" Tanya jong in

"Aku tidak tau.." jawab kyungsoo

Jong in menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung kyungsoo

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu" jong in tersenyum lembut pada kyungsoo. membuat kyungsoo semakin merona.

.

.

.

"Sehun apa perlu aku telpon kyungsoo dan baekhyun? Aku agak khawatir" luhan dan sehun sudah sampai didepan pintu villa mereka

"Kalau kau khawatir kenapa tidak?"

Luhan baru akan mengeluarkan ponselnya, "hey lu, itu hyung"

Sehun menunjuk chanyeol dan baekhyun

"Baekhyun chanyeol!" Luhan datang menghampiri mereka

"Lu? Dimana kyungsoo?" Tanya baekhyun

"Eh? Mungkin didalam villa" jelas luhan

"Akan aku coba hubungi" sekarang baekhyun yang menghubungi kyungsoo

"Aku rasa tidak perlu dihubungi" sehun muncul dari belakang luhan

"Kenapa?" Tanya chanyeol bingung

"Jong in bilang mereka sudah pulang. Jangan khawatir"

Baekhyun dan luhan menghela napas lega

"Dia tidak mungkin hilangkan. Dia selalu ada bersama jong in" jelas sehun

"Hehe itu benar sekali" tambah luhan

"Nanti malam kita main kembang api. Ok?" Ajak sehun

Semuanya mengangguk setuju dengan usul sehun.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, dimana handuk ku?" Chanyeol mencari handuknya kemana mana.

"Ada dikamar mandi" baekhyun menunjuk kamar mandi

"Menurutmu mandi sekarang atau setelah bermain kembang api?" Tanya chanyeol

"Tentu saja sehabis bermain kembang api" jawab baekhyun

"Kalau begitu baiklah" chanyeol duduk disamping baekhyun

"Hey baek, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ya tentu apa saja boleh"

"Apa ciuman yang tadi itu ciuman pertamamu?"

Pertanyaan chanyeol membuat pipi baekhyun memanas

"Ti-tidak.."

Jawaban baekhyun membuat chanyeol kaget 'siapa firstkiss nya baekhyun?!' Batin chanyeol

"Lalu siapa first kiss mu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan serius

"Kau.."

"Apa? Kata mu itu bukan yang pertama" chanyeol menjadi bingung

"Ya itu ak-aku tidak tau" baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat

"Ya yasudahlah" chanyeol malah menjadi gemas melihat kelakuan baekhyun

.

.

.

"Ada apa sih dengan jong in itu?" Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa

"Kenapa?"

"Dia pulang cepat sekali. Tidak bilang bilang juga"

"Mungkin dia ada masalah dengan kyungsoo"

Benar juga. Jong in bilang padanya kalau dia menyukai kyungsoo kkk~

"Dia pasti akan menurut pada kyungsoo" tambah sehun

"Sudah pasti hun. Pasti" luhan terkekeh pelan

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kembang apinya lu" sehun tersenyum senang

"Benarkah? Ahh pasti seru" luhan sangat senang

.

.

.

To: kyungsoo

From: luhan

Kyung, ayo keluar. Kita akan bermain kembang api

Kyungsoo menatap layar ponselnya dan tersenyum

Kyungsoo senang bermain kembang api dimusim panas. Kyungsoo melihat jong in, dia sedang memakai sendalnya

"Hyung, ayo keluar kita akan bermain kembang api kan?" Jong in sudah bersiap didepan pintu

"Ohh.. baik baiklah" kyungsoo berjalan tergesa gesa kearah jong in.

"Santai saja hyung. Mereka masih menunggu mu kan?" Jong in tersenyum dan membuka pintu

Sebenarnya kyungsoo masih merasa agak canggung berbicara dengan jong in setelah kejadian tadi.

"Kyungsoo!" Luhan berteriak. Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri luhan,

"Jong in, ayo cepat" ajak luhan.

Semua sudah menunggu disana. Jong in berjalan ke mereka

"Ayo kita ke pantai!"

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga ~

Mian ne kalo chapter ini masih kurang bagus, mian juga kalo ada typo dll

Thanks buat review fav follow dan read

Review ne? Author lebih semangat ngelanjutin kalo ada yang review

Free untuk memberikan kritik dan saran~


	7. Chapter 6

Believe

Chapter 6

"Ayo cepat!"

Semuanya terlihat begitu antusias, luhan dan kyungsoo berjalan dengan cepat menuju kepantai sambil menarik baekhyun.

"pelan pelan saja" baekhyun agak tidak nyaman karena terus ditarik

"Tidak apa baek, kita harus cepat bermain" ajak kyungsoo disertai anggukan kepala luhan

"Hey jong in, tadi kau kemana saja?" Tanya sehun

Jong in diam. Chanyeol juga ikut mendengarkan penasaran

"Ada apa jong in?" Tambah chanyeol yang penasaran

"Aku mengakui nya!" Ujar jong in setengah berteriak

"Hah apa siapa dimana kapan?" Tanya sehun dengan tampang polos

"Aku mengatakan perasaanku pada kyungsoo hyung" gumam nya

Krik.. krik..

"Hah apa?" Tanya chanyeol dengan tampang polos seperti sehun/?

"Arghh sulit sekali bicara dengan kalian!" Jong in mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan berjalan dengan cepat

"Kau tau dia bilang apa hyung?" Ujar sehun

"Tidak haha" jawab chanyeol

.

.

.

"Sehun, kembang api yang besar ini mau kau apakan?" luhan menunjuk sebuah kembang api yang paling besar

"Itu akan ku gunakan untuk yang terakhir lu" jelas sehun

"Sepertinya ini menarik" kyungsoo dan baekhyun terlihat sangat antusias

"Baiklah ayo mulai~"

.

.

"Aaishh luu jangan dekat dekat!" Kyungsoo agak menjauh dari luhan. Dari tadi luhan mengarahkan kembang api nya kearah kyungsoo. Untung saja tidak kena

"Hehehe tidak seru kalau tidak mengerjai orang lain" luhan tertawa melihat aksi kyungsoo

"Baek, kau tidak ikut?" Tanya kyungsoo. Sedari tadi baekhyun hanya duduk didekat api yang disiapkan untuk menyalakan kembang api

"Iya baek, ini menyenangkan ayolah" luhan memutar mutar kembang apinya dengan semangat

"Tidak, aku melihat saja. Lagi pula melihat juga menyenangkan" baekhyun tersenyum ke luhan dan kyungsoo

"Kami liburan untuk mu baek, ayo" kyungsoo dan luhan menarik tangan baekhyun bersamaan

.

.

"Hyung, apa itu menyenangkan?" Tanya sehun yang tidak bergerak sambil memegang kembang api kecil nya

"Tidak juga" chanyeol juga memegang sebuah kembang api kecil

"Aku ingin bermain kembang api yang besar hun" ujar jong in.

"Ya tentu saja, sampai kembang api kecil ini habis"

"Tadi kau mengaku tentang apa jong in. Sekarang aku serius" seru chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat jong in tersentak

"Itu.. aku.."

"Jangan bertele-tele kim jong in" sehun mendekatkan kembang api nya ke jong in

"Ya.. aku menyatakan perasaan ku pada kyungsoo hyung" jong in menghindar dari sehun

Chanyeol dan sehun membulatkan matanya

"Kau serius?" Chanyeol dan sehun berkata bersamaan

"Ya begitu lah" jong in menjawabnya singkat

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Sehun mulai bertanya dengan antusias

"Dia bilang dia tidak tau"

"Hahhhh" chanyeol dan sehun menghela napasnya bersamaan

"Kenapa?" Jong in memasang wajah bingung

"Dia tidak tertarik dengan mu mungkin" chanyeol menyeringai menggoda jong in

"Haha benar itu, kau kan tidak menarik sama sekali" tambah sehun

Jong in merasa terpojok ckckck

"Sehun!" Luhan berteriak tidak jauh dari mereka

"Ada apa lu?"

Luhan baekhyun dan kyungsoo berjalan untuk mendekati mereka bertiga

"Ayo kita nyalakan kembang api yang paling besar itu" kyungsoo terlihat sangat antusias

"Ya sehun. Kembang api kecil ini membosankan" ujar jong in

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

Sehun menyalakan kembang api terbesar itu. Luhan berjongkok disamping sehun untuk melihat.

"Ayo lu!" Sehun langsung menarik tangan luhan menjauh dari kembang api itu

BOOM! /?

"Lihat!"

Kembang api itu menyala warna warni memenuhi langit malam musim panas itu

"Nado jong in" kyungsoo berbisik ditelinga jong in

"Apa?" Jong in membulatkan matanya, dia masih belum mengerti

"Nado saranghae. Pabbo" kyungsoo memukul tangan jong in

"Kenapa cepat sekali hyung?" Jong in masih belum percaya. Rasanya seperti mimpi

"Kau terlalu banyak protes. Aku benci padamu" kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya

"Baik baik. Aku tidak akan protes" jong in mencubit pipi kyungsoo gemas. Lalu mengusap rambut kyungsoo lembut

BOOM! /?

Kembang api itu keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan kelap kelip emas nya

"Lulu~" sehun berbisik di telinga luhan

"Apa oh sehun?" Tanya luhan yang sedang serius melihat kembang api yang indah itu

"Ini pertama kali nya aku menonton kembang api bersama mu" sehun terus memperhatikan luhan yang serius

"Benarkah?" Luhan menatap langsung ke sehun.

Sehun langsung mengecup singkat bibir luhan

"Ya tentu saja"

Pipi luhan memanas seketika. Dia bisa melihat wajah sehun dari sinar kembang api. Sehun juga terlihat agak merona

"Bagaimana kalau yang lain lihat?" Luhan menggenggam erat tangan sehun

"Tidak ada yang lihat lu" sehun kembali fokus ke kembang api itu

BOOM! /?

Kembang api ketiga berwarna silver dan emas yang menyatu begitu indah di atas langit

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun dan fokus ke kembang api

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol. Wajah chanyeol kelihatan lucu dengan mulut nya yang sedikit terbuka.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan langsung mengecup pipi chanyeol

Chanyeol terkejut dan melihat kearah baekhyun dengan mulutnya yang masih sedikit terbuka/? . Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan.

"Kau serius sekali yeol. Tutup mulutmu" baekhyun mengangkat dagu chanyeol agar mulutnya tertutup

"Yang tadi itu untuk apa?" Tanya chanyeol sambil mengusap pipi nya

"Untuk sahabat ku tercinta park chanyeol" baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya lucu

"Kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta baek?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menatap baekhyun serius

"Sepertinya tidak. Jatuh cinta itu seperti apa yeol?" Baekhyun memasang wajah bingung sambil menatap chanyeol

"Suatu hari kau akan tau" chanyeol kembali melihat kembang api sambil tersenyum

"Huh, mau sampai kapan aku baru tau" baekhyun memandang chanyeol dengan tatapan kesal

"Sampai kau menyadari bahwa aku mencintai mu" gumam chanyeol

"Hah? Apa?" Baekhyun tidak mendengar jelas perkataan chanyeol

"Tidak ada byun baekhyun" chanyeol menyandarkan kepala baekhyun dipundak nya. Baekhyun hanya diam menurut pada chanyeol

.

.

.

Kembang api itu bertahan hanya 10 kali

"Hey sehun. Apa itu sudah selesai?" Tanya jong in bingung

"Sebenarnya sih tidak.." jelas sehun

BOOM! /?

semua langsung melihat keatas

"I love u?" Ujar semuanya serempak minus sehun

Kembang api terakhir itu bertuliskan 'I love u' berwarna warni

"Tadinya sih aku memesan kembang api itu khusus kutonton dengan luhan" jelas sehun lagi. Semua menatap sinis kearah sehun minus luhan

"Kau ini bagaimana sih sehun. Kalau begitu bilang saja dari awal" tambah chanyeol sambil memukul pelan pundak sehun

"Tapi aku juga ingin menonton nya bersama sama" sehun menunjukkan puppy eyes nya

"Ya ampun sehun kau menyeramkan" sindir jong in

"Tidak apa hun. Aku senang kita bisa menontonnya bersama." Luhan tersenyum lembut kearah sehun

"Ya intinya kita sudah menontonnya bersama kan?" Kyungsoo merangkul luhan dan baekhyun bersamaan

"Ya itu benar"

Liburan musim panas itu menjadi yang terbaik bagi mereka ber enam.

.

.

.

"Liburan yang sangat menyenangkan, iya kan baek?" Ujar kyungsoo

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun sedang berjalan pulang kerumah. Liburan mereka sudah selesai. Lusa mereka harus masuk sekolah.

Saat kyungsoo dan baekhyun sampai didepan rumahnya. Mereka melihat sebuah mobil hitam. Seseorang keluar dari mobil itu,

"Appa?" Kyungsoo menghampiri orang yang keluar dari mobil itu.

Ternyata itu appanya kyungsoo

"Kenapa appa tidak bilang kalau mau berkunjung?" Tanya kyungsoo

"Ada apa ahjussi?" Baekhyun bertanya pada appa kyungsoo. Wajahnya terlihat agak muram

"Ayo kita masuk terlebih dahulu"

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo menurut padanya

.

.

.

Baekhyun diam. Dia bungkam seketika. Baru saja dia merasa sangat senang,

"Mian baekhyun, itu memang benar" jelas Do ahjussi

"Baek.." kyungsoo menggenggam erat tangan baekhyun

"Kedua orang tua mu meninggal dikecelakaan pesawat itu" tambah Do ahjussi

"Lalu bagaimana dengan baekhyun?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan cemas

"Apa yang dia inginkan. Semua bisa dituruti" ujar Do ahjussi

"Izin kan aku tinggal dengan baekhyun disini!" Kyungsoo terdengar sangat serius

"Baiklah. Tenanglah baekhyun, aku akan membiayai seluruh kebutuhan mu bersama kyungsoo. Aku menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri" Do ahjussi tersenyum pada baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menanggapi nya dengan senyum kecil

"Bolehkah aku mengunjungi rumah dukanya?" Tanya baekhyun lirih

"Tentu saja" Do ahjussi mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Baekhyun diam didepan kedua foto orang tuanya. Kyungsoo menunggu diluar. Dia tau baekhyun butuh waktu sendiri. Baekhyun begitu terpukul dengan kepergian kedua orang tuanya.

Meskipun kedua orangtuanya tidak memperlakukan nya dengan baik. Tetap saja baekhyun masih mempunyai rasa sayang pada mereka berdua. Tetap saja mereka berdua yang membesarkan baekhyun.

Akhirnya air mata baekhyun terjatuh. Dia menangis dalam diam. Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihat baekhyun dari ambang pintu

.

.

.

Sudah 2 hari. Hari ini masuk sekolah. Tidak biasanya baekhyun tidak mengabari chanyeol. Dia juga tidak melihat baekhyun dikursi nya. Chanyeol menghela napasnya pelan

Chanyeol berlari kecil kekelas kyungsoo. Tidak ada. Hanya ada luhan,

"Hey luhan" sapa chanyeol

Luhan menengok wajah nya terlihat muram, "dimana kyungsoo?" Tanya chanyeol bingung

"Dia dirumah duka" jawab luhan

"Eh? Ada apa?" Chanyeol duduk disamping luhan

"Kedua orang tua baekhyun meninggal"

Chanyeol diam. Raut wajahnya berubah seketika

"Ayo kita kunjungi dia pulang sekolah nanti"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan menyetujui usul luhan

.

.

.

"Baek, kau tidak mau makan?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah khawatir. Sudah 2 hari baekhyun tidak makan. Dia hanya minum saja

"Aku tidak lapar." Baekhyun menjawab dengan wajah datar

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya pasrah. Percuma saja dia membujuk baekhyun

"Kyungsoo. Ada temanmu" Do ahjussi memanggil kyungsoo dari luar

Kyungsoo langsung berjalan keluar.

"Kalian?" Kyungsoo melihat chanyeol sehun jong in dan luhan

"Hai kyung. Kita datang melihat kalian" ujar luhan

"Dimana baekhyun?" Tanya chanyeol

"Dia didalam lebih baik kau membujuknya untuk makan. Sudah 2 hari baek tidak mau makan" kyungsoo terlihat sangat khawatir.

.

.

.

"Baek?" Chanyeol masuk keruangan itu.

Baekhyun tetap duduk didepan kedua foto orang tuanya. Tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Chanyeol duduk disamping baekhyun

"Baek.." chanyeol menatap baekhyun.

"Yeol..?" Baekhyun menatap chanyeol. Mata baekhyun terlihat sembab

Chanyeol langsung memeluk baekhyun erat. Chanyeol benar benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan baekhyun.

"Kenapa baek? Ceritakan padaku" chanyeol mengusap lembut punggung baekhyun. Baekhyun memeluk chanyeol tidak kalah erat nya.

"Aku takut yeol.." baekhyun menangis pelan dalam pelukan chanyeol

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan baekhyun

"Apa semua orang akan meninggalkan ku sendirian?" Tanya baekhyun lirih

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan selalu bersama mu selamanya baek" chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada kening baekhyun

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan penuh harap

"Tentu saja, selamanya baek, percaya lah padaku" chanyeol menatap baekhyun lembut

"Yeol.. aku selalu percaya padamu.." akhirnya baekhyun tersenyum pada chanyeol

"Tapi kau harus makan baek. Kau terlihat kurus sekarang" chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya

"Baiklah" baekhyun mengangguk setuju

"Kenapa kau sangat sedih baek? Apa hanya karena itu?" Tanya chanyeol penasaran

Baekhyun menghela napasnya

"Kau tau, meskipun kedua orang tua ku tidak memperlakukan ku dengan baik. Mereka tetap orang tua ku kan.. aku pasti sangat sedih yeol.." baekhyun menatap kembali foto kedua orang tuanya

"Dan aku juga pernah melewati masa bahagia bersama kedua orang tuaku meskipun hanya saat aku kecil" baekhyun tersenyum kecil

"Tapi yang paling aku takutkan tentu saja saat dimana aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi" baekhyun mulai berdiri diikuti oleh chanyeol

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku yeol. Aku percaya padamu"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "kapan kedua orang tuamu dimakamkan?"

"Besok.. aku tidak bisa masuk sekolah yeol"

"Ahh, betapa sepi nya tidak ada kau"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat merindukan mu baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Baekhyun selalu nyaman bersama chanyeol kapan pun dan dimana pun.

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita pada kyungsoo tentang perasaanmu?"

"Yeol, kyungsoo tidak mungkin bersama ku untuk selamanya. Dia juga butuh kehidupannya sendiri.."

"Aku juga begitu baek, lalu bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, "kau duluan yang sudah janji kalau kau akan menemaniku selamanya"

"Iya iya aku berjanji. Ayo keluar" chanyeol menarik pelan tangan baekhyun untuk keluar.

.

.

.

"Aku yakin chanyeol hyung pasti berhasil membujuknya" jong in berkata dengan penuh keyakinan pada kyungsoo

"Ya.. mungkin"

Tidak lama chanyeol dan baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Dia langsung menghampiri baekhyun dan memeluknya

"Kyung, ada apa? Aku sangat lapar" baekhyun menepuk punggung kyungsoo

"Kau serius baek?" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah ayo kita makan baek" kyungsoo menarik baekhyun pergi bersamanya

"Kau hebat hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jong in bertanya penasaran

"Ya itu rahasia"

.

.

.

Hari ini pemakaman kedua orang tua baekhyun. Baekhyun diam memandang makam kedua orang tuanya

"Baekhyun ayo kita pulang" ajak kyungsoo. Dia khawatir baekhyun akan seperti kemarin lagi

"Tenang saja aku tidak apa-apa. Kau pulang saja duluan" baekhyun tersenyum meyakinkan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, "baiklah, ingat jangan terlalu lama" kyungsoo menepuk pundak baekhyun dan meninggalkan nya

"Appa.. eomma.. terimakasih banyak sudah membesarkanku" baekhyun tersenyum meskipun ada rasa sakit dihatinya

"Sekarang aku sudah punya orang yang bisa menemaniku selamanya. Aku sangat senang" baekhyun terduduk didepan makam itu.

"Apa kah aku jatuh cinta?" Baekhyun memegang dadanya dan terdiam.

Baekhyun melihat tangan seseorang memberikannya sebuah karangan bunga lily yang indah. Baekhyun langsung melihat keatas

"Yeol?"

Chanyeol memberikan bunga itu pada baekhyun , "maaf aku terlambat ya?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan

"Kau tidak pernah telat yeol"

"Tentu saja aku pernah" chanyeol mengikuti posisi baekhyun yang terduduk didepan makan kedua orangtuanya

"Sekarang dan selamanya aku yang akan menjaga anak kalian dan membahagiakannya seumur hidupku" ucapan chanyeol membuat baekhyun merona seketika

Chanyeol menengok dan menatap baekhyun, "terlihat seperti sebuah lamaran ya? Hehe"

Baekhyun langsung memalingkan pandangannya

"Kenapa baek? Kau tidak suka ya?" Chanyeol menggunakan tatapan yang sedih

"Bukan, bukan begitu.." sekarang baekhyun terlihat seperti salah tingkah

"Hmm baiklah. Ini sudah mulai sore baek. Ayo pulang"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, "tapi.."

"Hm?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap baekhyun

"Bolehkan kalau aku .. menginap dirumahmu?"

Chanyeol diam sejenak. Dia berpikir mungkin saja noonanya pulang hari ini untuk melihatnya. Tapi bukankah ini kesempatan bagus kalau baekhyun menginap dirumah nya. Tapi appa dan eomma nya akan pulang malam ini. Itu membuat chanyeol semakin bingung.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh ya?" Chanyeol dapat melihat wajah kecewa baekhyun

"Appa dan eomma ku akan pulang malam ini dan mungkin saja noona ku akan datang berkunjung. Apa itu tidak apa?" Tanya chanyeol kurang yakin. Dia takut baekhyun akan merasa tidak nyaman nanti

"Tidak apa yeol, aku hanya ingin bersama mu lebih lama.." baekhyun memainkan jari jari nya

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Itu juga bagus" chanyeol menggandeng tangan baekhyun menuju motornya

"Kau yakin?" Chanyeol bertanya sekali lagi.

"Iya park chanyeol. Aku yakin"

.

.

.

"Aku menginap dirumah chanyeol ne? Besok setelah pulang sekolah aku akan kembali" baekhyun memasukkan baju nya kedalam tas bersama buku pelajarannya besok

"Berarti aku harus menyuruh jong in datang menemaniku" gumam kyungsoo

"Apa? Ada apa dengan jong in?" Baekhyun tidak sengaja mendengar sedikit perkataan kyungsoo

"Tidak. Tidak apa." Kyungsoo menggeleng kan kepalanya canggung

"Oh, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu" baekhyun mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menginjakkan kaki nya dirumah chanyeol. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya baekhyun datang kesini

"Yeol, aku tidur dengan mu ne?" Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Eh? Aku masih ada kamar tamu" chanyeol menunjuk sebuah pintu putih didekat dapur

"Yeol, aku mau tidur dengan mu" baekhyun menatap pintu kamar tamu itu

"Baik baik. Kau tidur denganku" chanyeol mengalah dan membawa tas baekhyun menuju kamar nya. Baekhyun mengikuti chanyeol dari belakang

"Yey! kita tidur bersama lagi" baekhyun tersenyum senang dan duduk ditepi kasur chanyeol

"Seberapa inginnya kau tidur dengan ku?" Tanya chanyeol mengusap lembut kepala baekhyun

"Kalau kau tidak mau tidur dengan ku, kau bisa tidur sofa" baekhyun terkekeh

"Ckck, yang punya rumah ini siapa byun baekhyun"

"Hehe aku hanya bercanda"

Bel pintu rumah chanyeol berbunyi. Pasti noonanya,

"Aku buka pintu dulu ne?" Chanyeol segera keluar dari kamarnya

"Hai park!" Yoora langsung masuk setelah chanyeol membukakan pintunya.

"Noona teman ku ada disini"

"Siapa ? Byun itu ya?"

"Dari mana kau mengenalnya?"

"Kau amnesia? Kita pernah bertemu dirumah sakit"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Benar juga. Dia hampir lupa.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya yoora. Dia melihat kesekeliling rumahnya

"Dia ada dikamar ku. Kau mau minum noona?"

Yoora mengangguk. Chanyeol langsung menuju kedapur. Tanpa sepengetahuan chanyeol. Yoora langsung pergi kekamar chanyeol

Yoora membuka pintunya. Dia melihat baekhyun terbaring sambil memeluk bantal chanyeol sepertinya baekhyun sedang melamun

"Annyeong" sapa yoora. Baekhyun langsung terduduk

"Ah, noona annyeong" baekhyun tersenyum kearah yoora.

Yoora melangkah masuk dan duduk ditepi kasur chanyeol.

"Tumben sekali ada yang datang. Kau tidur disini?"

"Ne, noona."

"Oh ya, apa kau menyukai chanyeol?"

Pertanyaan yoora yang tiba-tiba membuat baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"I-itu.."

"Tidak apa. Kau bisa bilang padaku. Aku tidak akan memberi tau chanyeol"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tau. Aku suka atau tidak.." baekhyun kembali memeluk bantal nya

"Kau belum tau? Kau polos sekali ya" yoora terkekeh kecil

"Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta noona?" Baekhyun bertanya pada yoora dengan polosnya

"Hm.. kau merasakan jantungmu berdetak kencang saat berada didekat nya. Kau juga merasa nyaman dimana pun ketika kau bersamanya. Ya kira-kira seperti itu rasanya" yoora menatap baekhyun lembut

"Jadi begitu rasanya.." baekhyun mengangguk mengerti

"Bagaimana? Apa kau merasakan hal itu pada chanyeol?"

"Noona! Kenapa kau disini" belum sempat baekhyun menjawab. Chanyeol sudah membuka pintu kamarnya

"Aish chanyeol. Kau mengganggu" ucap yoora agak kesal.

"Minumanmu sudah selesai. Ayo keluar." Ujar chanyeol sambil membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar

.

.

.

"Pikirkan perkataan ku yang tadi ne?" Yoora berbisik ditelinga baekhyun membuat chanyeol menatapnya curiga

"Baik noona.."

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu! Jangan macam macam dengan baekhyun, park!" Yoora melambaikan tangannya pada baekhyun dan chanyeol lalu pergi.

"Apa yang dia bicarakan?" Tanya chanyeol penasaran

"Uhm.. tidak ada" baekhyun berlari kecil dan duduk disofa

"Huh mencurigakan"

"Yeol. Kau tidak lapar?"

"Sebenarnya sih iya.." chanyeol mengusap perutnya sendiri

"Baiklah. Aku yang masak" baekhyun beranjak dari sofa menuju kedapur

"Kau bisa masak?"

"Kau meragukanku ya?" Baekhyun bertanya pada chanyeol sambil menyipitkan matanya

"Tidak tidak" chanyeol mengikuti baekhyun kedapur

"Waktu itu kau bahkan tidak tau yang mana gula dan garam" sela chanyeol ketika baekhyun membuka lemari nya

"Itu karena aku tidak hapal tempat dirumahmu. Berarti kau harus membantuku yeol!"

"Ya ya baiklah"

"Apa aku harus membuat masakan lebih untuk orang tuamu?"

"Tidak usah, mereka pasti sudah makan malam"

"Ohh"

Baekhyun mengambil wajan yang diberikan chanyeol

"Kau mau masak apa baek?"

"Aku tidak tau. Kau mau apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tau"

Baekhyun langsung menuju kulkas. Dibukanya kulkas tersebut.

"Aku jadi ingin makan yang manis yeol"

"Ya terserah padamu"

"Bagimana kalau aku membuat pancake?"

"Baiklah. Aku serahkan padamu"

.

.

.

Hampir setengah jam mereka membuat pancake. Entah, baekhyun selalu bertanya pada chanyeol. Atau chanyeol yang mengerjai baekhyun saat baekhyun memasak.

"Akhirnya selesai.." baekhyun meletakkan 2 piring pancake itu diatas meja

"Ayo kita makan" chanyeol langsung menarik kursi untuk duduk. Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Chanyeol memotong pancake nya. Karena aromanya yang menggoda chanyeol langsung memasukkan potongan pancake itu kemulutnya

"Bagaimana?" Baekhyun menatap chanyeol sangat penasaran. Dia bahkan belum memakan pancakenya sendiri

"Wew, enak sekali baek" chanyeol kembali memotong pancakenya

"Baguslah" baekhyun langsung mencoba pancakenya.

.

.

.

"Kenyang sekali padahal hanya pancake" chanyeol duduk disofa dan menyalakan TV nya. Baekhyun masih didapur. Dia membersihkan sendiri piring yang sudah mereka pakai. Tadinya chanyeol ingin membantu. Tapi karena paksaan baekhyun, chanyeol duduk disofa dan menonton TVnya

"Akhirnya selesai" baekhyun menghempaskan tubuh nya di sofa bersebelahan dengan chanyeol

"Kau cape?"

"Tidak"

Sudah pukul 11 malam. Baekhyun menguap. Baekhyun melihat chanyeol yang sudah tertidur dipundaknya dengan TV nya yang masih menyala.

Bel pintu rumah chanyeol berbunyi. Baekhyun dengan malas berjalan kepintu itu lalu membukanya.

"Chan- eh?"

Baekhyun mengusap matanya. Sepertinya itu eomma chanyeol

"Ah annyeong" baekhyun segera membungkukkan badannya sopan

"Oh kau pasti temannya chanyeol ya?" Tanya eomma chanyeol ramah

"Iya, silahkan masuk"

Eomma chanyeol masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dia melihat chanyeol yang tertidur disofa

"Aigoo park chanyeol tidurlah dikamarmu" eomma chanyeol menepuk pipi chanyeol

"Eughh baekhyun.." chanyeol menepis tangan eommanya

"Apa? Baekhyun?" Eomma chanyeol menjadi bingung. Dia tidak seperti tidak asing dengan nama itu

"Ah, ahjumma itu aku" baekhyun berdiri disamping eomma chanyeol

"Oh.. aku yakin kau bisa membangunkannya" eomma chanyeol terkekeh kecil

"Um.. chanyeol.. ayo kita tidur" baekhyun mengusap lembut rambut chanyeol

Chanyeol perlahan membuka matanya

"Baek? Sudah jam berapa?"

"Sudah jam 11. Eomma mu ada disini"

Chanyeol langsung membuka lebar matanya, "eh? Eomma?!"

"Aish. Park chanyeol. Kau seperti melihat hantu" eomma chanyeol memukul pelan lengannya

"Eomma temanku menginap boleh kan?" Chanyeol memohon pada eommanya

"Tentu saja boleh"

"Terimakasih park ahjumma" baekhyun tersenyum senang

"Kau lucu sekali. Ah iya siapa namamu aku lupa"

"Byun baekhyun imnida" baekhyun kembali membungkukkan badannya

"Ahh kau lucu sekali ne. Apa orang tua mu sudah memberi izin?"

"Orangtua baekhyun dimakamkan siang tadi" ujar chanyeol.

"Oh kasihan sekali. Apa kau punya tempat tinggal?" Eomma chanyeol bertanya dengan khawatir

"Ada.. aku tinggal dengan saudaraku"

"Ah sayang sekali. Kau boleh menginap selama kau mau. Panggil aku park ahjumma saja ne?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, "baiklah park ahjumma"

"Eomma, dimana appa?" Tanya chanyeol

"Oh ya! Appa mu ada pekerjaan diluar kota eomma akan menyusulnya besok pagi sekali. Sudahlah ayo kalian berdua tidur"

"Apa ahjumma sudah makan?"

"Ya tentu saja, terimakasih baekhyun. Tidur lah besok sekolah"

Baekhyun dan chanyeol berjalan kearah kamar mereka

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, kau masih sedih?"

"Tidak juga.. aku merasa lebih baik"

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Apa kau sudah mengambil bantal dikamar tamu?"

"Ya aku sudah mengambilnya" baekhyun menunjuk bantal yang dia ambil dari kamar tamu

"Baiklah, besok kita sekolah. Ayo tidur" chanyeol berlajan ke kasurnya dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diikuti oleh baekhyun.

.

.

.

Jam 5 pagi. Baekhyun terbangun dan berjalan keluar untuk mengambil minum. Baekhyun melihat eomma chanyeol sedang meminum kopinya dimeja.

"Selamat pagi park ahjumma" sapa baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"Pagi baekhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin minum"

Park ahjumma mengangguk. Baekhyun berjalan untuk mengambil gelas dan mengisi nya penuh dengan air.

"Oh ya baekhyun.."

Suara park ahjumma membuat baekhyun menoleh kearah nya

"Ne ahjumma?"

"Sebenarnya aku sangat mengkhawatirkan chanyeol.. aku dan appa nya sering tidak ada dirumah. Bisa kah, Kau membantu aku menjaganya?"

"Eh? Kenapa ahjumma?"

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan chanyeol, dia terkadang masih kekanak kanakan.. setidaknya yoora lebih dewasa. Tapi aku sangat menyayangi nya. Karena itu aku khawatir"

"Kurasa aku bisa ahjumma.."

"Benarkah? Ah terimakasih baekhyun. Aku sangat mengandalkanmu"

"Kalau aku boleh tau, kenapa kau mengandalkan ku?"

"Karena chanyeol selalu menceritakan tentang dirimu setiap aku pulang" park ahjumma berdiri dan mengambil tasnya

"Chanyeol selalu menceritakan aku?"

"Ya itu benar. Oh! Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku hampir terlambat" park ahjumma menarik kopernya. Baekhyun langsung membantu nya

"Oh kau baik sekali baekhyun pantas chanyeol sangat menyukai mu ya" park ahjumma tersenyum lembut pada baekhyun meskipun baekhyun terlihat tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya tadi

Sebuah taxi sudah menunggu diluar, baekhyun membantu park ahjumma memasukkan kopernya dibagasi

"Terimakasih baekhyun. Aku pergi untuk 1 minggu. Sering sering lah berkunjung untuk melihat chanyeol ne?" Park ahjumma menepuk pundak baekhyun pelan

"Ne ahjumma. Pasti" baekhyun melihat kepergian park ahjumma. Setelahnya dia kembali masuk kerumah chanyeol.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya TwT

Mian ne lama banget. Author kurang mood abis sakit. Kkk ~~ author bener bener minta maaf kalo kelamaan

Mian ya kalo alurnya kecepetan. Author ga begitu fokus keortu nya baek. Author lebih fokus ke couplenya XD

Mungkin author bakal lebih fokus ke ChanBaek aja ya? :v. Sepertinya kalo ga chapter depan ya beberapa chapter lagi ff ini End.

Dan mian juga kalo ada typo ato cerita nya kurang menarik / ga sesuai keinginan kalian.

Thanks for Review. Fav. Follow. Read. Dsb~

Review ne? Kritik saran kalian itu penting buat author :v


End file.
